Diary of A Courtesan
by laela24
Summary: Liley! It's senior year for the gang, with prom, graduation and seperation to different schools coming up, Miley takes her last shot to sign the trio up for the Spring Musical, but she gets a lot more than she could have ever hoped for. FEED THE BARD!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N:** Hey guys! So yeah, I've kinda been on a roll with the whole writing ordeal lately and creativity is just flowing through my fingers, so I hope you guys enjoy the story and NO this will not be like an adaptation of HSM3, despite its ideas giving me motive to write this piece. Please remember to be kind and FEED THE BARD some reviews!

**Shout Out!:** Special Thanks and more to my wonderful beta, FaithIsMyHero, for looking over this story from its early stages and so on, and making sure it could be the best it could be... :) you rock girl!

--x--

**1.**

Miley continuously tried to count the exact number of lights over the stage as she sat in her regular seat of theatre, behind everyone else, she had not wanted to take this class, whatsoever, but her guidance counselor warned her she needed some sort of elective credit to help make up for her failure in Phys. Ed, and it would also look great on her scholarship into Julliard, where she planned to take music courses and then from there, help teach and direct younger aspiring musicians to follow their dreams. Yup, she had it all planned out, Miley sighed as her theatre teacher, Ms. Ryland, droned on before the class, standing front and center stage, her bracelets jingling everytime she waved her arms, to help exaggerate the meaning of what it was like to be a professional on Broadway, as Miley looked around, she noticed that out of the thirty students sitting in various seats around the auditorium, only two or three were actually paying attention to her, mostly freshman.

"Miss Stewart,"Ms. Ryland snapped, and Miley shot up in her seat. "Please learn to pay attention, I've been calling you're name for two minutes-"a couple others looked at Miley and giggled, Miley felt her cheeks burn bright with embarrassment.

"Yes, Ms. Ryland?"Miley asked, trying to sound enthused, but Ms. Ryland gave her a steady glare over her wire-rimmed glasses that read to stop being a smart-ass.

"I hope you understand, people, the theatre is a place for constant learning, to broaden you're minds, unlike Miss Stewart here, who believes she can scrape by because she failed in P.E.,"Miley's blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped, were teachers allowed to expose their student's grades like that? The class stifled snorts and laughter, and Miley sunk into her seat, glowering, if looks could kill, she would have pressed the button to release the trap door near Ms. Ryland's feet and watched her fall to an uneasy-

The bell rung loudly throughout the opened arena, and Miley shot up, immediately packing her copy of Shakespeare into her bag..

"Miss Stewart, a moment with you please,"Ms. Ryland called out over the students who were clambering to escape the auditorium and the school for the rest of the day. Miley groaned inwardly and shot another death glare at some boys who passed giving her smarmy looks that read she was in trouble. Miley filed out of the seats once the walkway was clear and headed down toward the stage where Ms. Ryland was now sitting, flipping through a notebook of sheet music, a young girl with glasses standing by her side, waiting for approval. Ms. Ryland made a certain note somewhere and then tucked the pen behind her ear into her graying golden hair, and thanked the girl, handing the notebook back, the girl left the auditorium and Ms. Ryland's deep brown gaze settled on her, Miley wished suddenly she could sink into the floor.

"Miss Stewart-"

"Miley,"Miley corrected her, seeing that no other student was there, she didn't like being adressed like that, making her feel old. Ms. Ryland looked at her for a moment, before nodding,

"Miley-"it sounded foriegn to the both of them. "I wasn't trying to emabarrass you earlier-"

"Little late for that,"Miley grumbled. Her jaw snapped shut when Ms. Ryland shot her another glance, before pulling her glasses off and letting them hang from the beads around her neck, she pinched the bridge of her nose, like she had a migraine.

"I just need you to understand, that despite you're lack of enthusiasm to be here, I still expect you, as a senior, most importantly, to put on a better audience for the younger classes by showing that you shouldn't just skim by your senior year like you've finished everything, until you walk across that stage, Mis- Miley, you're work is still unfinished here at Seaview,"Ms. Ryland spoke, firmly.

"I understand, Ms. Ryland, and I'm sorry,"Miley felt the bile wanting to rise in her throat at apologizing to the woman who just thoroughly outed her failures in front of a quart of the student body. Ms. Ryland nodded,

"I know you will, because as of right now, you are holding a D in my class, and if you proceed to fail theatre, you will not graduate,"Ms. Ryland explained. Miley's eyes shot up, she hadn't known..

"A _D_?! How did that happen? I always get up on stage, I do my homework-"

"You lack an acting skill, something that I was sure Jake Ryan could have helped you with-"Miley's jaw dropped. "Miss Stewart, please dont look at me like that, I hear what goes on in this school, all the teachers do."

"Well then you should know by now, that I haven't been with Jake since my freshman year!"Miley's face burned, she really wanted to wipe that smirk off of Ms. Ryland's face.

"Nonetheless, you're testing grades have steadily dropped, causing a major portion of your grade, and you're unwillingness to participate and pay attention also mark you down, therefore, I have a proposal for you, to help with your grade, if you can comply, I can pull you up to at least a B if you manage to cooperate,"Ms. Ryland raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Miley to say no.

"Isn't bribing a student, illegal?"Miley asked, frowning.

"This isn't bribery, this is about getting your diploma in four months, Miss Stewart... and if you wish to do so, you must pass my class, and therefore, my point being, I have been granted access to put on a Spring Musical for the school, and as of right now, I have little participation in that event, due to people being too cowardly to show another side of themselves on stage-"

"What do you want me to do? Hog tie up some people and make them sign up for the show?"Miley laughed. Ms. Ryland did not.

"Actually, I want you to help me present flyers around the school for the musical, help with stage props, painting sets and yes, help round up some people to put their names on the sign-up sheets,"Ms. Ryland was having the last laugh now. Miley just stoof there, dumbfounded. "You help me with the Spring Musical, and I help you graduate, do we have a deal?"

--x--

"Miles!"Oliver called out over the sound of cars peeling out of the senior parking lot. He was sitting on the hood of his Mom's old station wagon, Chemistry book in hand, bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was shorter and untidy than the way he used to carry it, thanks to his girlfriend, Joanie, who had decided he needed a new look a couple months back. Miley headed over to the station wagon, next to it was her very own 1984 Chevy truck, painted jet black, it wasn't the dream car she'd always wanted, but it was hers, her Dad and Jackson had surprised her with it for her seventeenth birthday when Jackson came back from school in Tennessee where he and Uncle Earl had found it and built it back up, putting a Hemi engine in it and repainting over the old rusted blue. The lot next to that was empty, where Lily's bright yellow Jeep was usually parked.

"Where's Lily?"Miley asked, confused, and slightly hurt, lately, Lily had not bothered waiting up for her and Oliver, although on some occassions Miley understood, Lily was busy enough trying to save up for her tuition and books, she would be heading out to Berkeley in the fall to study photojournalism...

"Had to get to work, said she was sorry and that she'd call you later,"Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders, and then hopping off of the hood. "Figured I'd wait and see why you weren't standing outside of the school when we got there-"Miley rolled her eyes and groaned. "Trouble with Ms. R again?"

"Tell me about it, I'm getting a _D_ in her class now, so she is making me do all this stupid charity work now for the Spring Musical coming up to pass,"Miley growled opening her door and throwing her backpack into the passenger side.

"Ouch, thats harsh,"Oliver scowled. "Y'know, its still not too late to try and take Phys Ed and pass the semester?"Oliver offered. Miley glared. "What? Just tryin to help, sheesh, anyway, what all do you have to do?"

"I have to help paint sets and put up fliers... oh, and do you know anybody who wants to actually audition or play a role?"Miley asked, with a fake grin and enthusiasm.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm practically moving into the library trying to study up for my final Physics and Anatomy exams, Jerome is making me work a double shift every Tuesday and Thursday and Joanie and I hardly see one another because she has to sit for her brother and is retaking some of her winter exams still,"Oliver said.

"Big surprise,"Miley rolled her eyes, but seeing Oliver's skeptical look, she apologized sheepishly, true, she never got along with Joanie, but she had gotten used to seeing her now that she and Oliver were going steady. "This thing is gonna really suck, you think maybe you or Lily would mind helping a bit? With the way things are going, I doubt I even go to prom with all this stuff on my plate,"Miley groaned.

"Dont know what to say, Miles, I mean Joanie and I can probably help you, but you have to ask Lily for her opinion about that one-"Miley and Oliver shared a look. Suddenly, Oliver's beeper went off.

"Gotta run, patient,"he gave Miley a brief hug before hopping into the station wagon and leaving, Miley waited until she couldn't see the station wagon before hopping into the Chevy and starting it up, its loud engine roaring to life. As she put it in drive, her thoughts began to run amok, thinking about the deal with Ms. Ryland, and her future, and where Lily and Oliver suddenly stood in it...

As senior year began coming to a close, along with the gang's High School career, Miley discovered that the old trio was beginning to see less and less of each other now that they all had jobs, Miley's Hannah gig and working part time at the Fashion Bug in the mall, Oliver at the Free clinic, and Lily helping Gus out at the Skate and Surf Shop. And in the Fall, the three of them would be heading out to seperate colleges, Lily and Oliver had an advantage of being closer as they'd both be studying in California, Lily at Berkeley, having earned a scholarship thanks to her playing field hockey and softball and Oliver at Standford studying medicine with the help of his Science scholarship and a trust fund his late grandfather left him last year, whereas Miley would be thousands of miles away, across the U.S. in New York, studying music with the help of her Hannah money and a scholarship she earned by helping out by editing the High School paper.

Miley pulled into her driveway and headed into the house, Robbie Ray was in the kitchen and Miley gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading upto her room and setting her things down with a sigh. It seemed that the more she thought about her future, the less Lily and Oliver seemed apart of her life, she sat down on her bed and pulled out her British Literature homework, and then looked onto her bedside table where the photo of her mother sat, along with a photo of herself, Lily and Oliver, the three of them together, faces pressed tight to make it into the picture that Lily had taken of them their first day of High school, Miley smiled at the carefree laughter in all three of their eyes, how close they'd been during that time, Miley always knew she could count on them when she needed someone, they were all like siblings, and practically never apart, now, she was lucky to see either of them. Looking down at the paragraphs in front of her, she frowned, reading over _Beowulf_, and felt somewhat distant. She missed Lily and Oliver, she missed going to Hannah gigs with them, where they'd all dress up as their alter-egos and goof off after Miley had finished singing to the crowds, head out to events in Hollywood and such, looking to the picture of them again, Miley's eyes glazed over with unshed tears...

_I wish there was a way for the three of us to just do one last thing together, one last chance_... Miley yelped as her backpack suddenly slipped off the edge of her bed, crashing to the floor, spreading out her books and papers along the wood panelling.

"Damn!"Miley scattered to grab all of her things, and she reached for the final book, her copy of Shakespeare, she paused, looking at the cover, and immediately, Ms. Ryland flashed into her mind...

_"I suggest to you, Miss Stewart, that you try and _bribe_ your friends into helping you, if you care to graduate, sign them up for a role, ask them to help with sets, I wont take it against you, its not easy for one person to do it all... believe me..."_ Miley snapped from her reverie and her eyes went wide... _The play_... a grin spread out on her features and she smiled up at the photo of herself, Lily and Oliver.

"Let the show begin,"she smiled and immediately began plotting.

* * *

**AN:** Phew, okay, thats about that for the first chapter, so... let me know what you think, should I continue on? REVIEW ME!


	2. You Did What!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**AN: **Okay, so I am happy to hear from you guys, ya'll rock! I didn't expect to have this many reviews so soon! Thanks again for you're support, and for some of those who weren't so supportive, here's chapter two!

--x--

**2.**

Miley was excited on her way to Trig that next morning, as she had the class with both Oliver and Lily, and she knew it would be the perfect time to discuss it with them. She sat in her usual spot near the back, Oliver was already in his seat in front of her, jotting down notes from the board. Lily was yet to be seen as Mr. Federico flipped through his roll sheet in the front. Miley immediately opened her notes and jotted down on a piece of paper,

_I have to talk to you and Lily after school today... can you make it?_ she passed the note to Oliver, who was confused, but read it all the same.

The bell rung five seconds later just as Lily and two other kids from class stumbled in. Miley took a good sweep over her female friend, who was in her usual board shorts and a brown t-shirt, her hair was a bit damp, meaning she had showered and rushed to school, she had a yellow slip in her mouth, probably a speeding ticket or a late note in case she didn't make it, and she was juggling her backpack and skateboard. Miley felt Oliver jab her with the eraser of his pencil and she looked up taking the note,

_I cant promise anything if the hospital beeps me, but I'll wait at my car - Big O_.

She smiled, normally she'd say lunch so it was guaranteed she could talk to the two of them, but they were completely seperated at lunch now due to seperate classes, this was only class they shared together, besides homeroom. Miley flicked the note to her left where Lily's desk was, and she was currently tying up the laces on her black converses. Lily saw the note, crinkled her eyebrow and looked at Miley who motioned for her to read it as she started listening to the lecture.

A couple minutes passed and Lily passed the note back.

_No promises, but I'll try... is everything okay? - Lils_.

Miley nodded to Lily, and then turned back to the lecture.

--x--

By fifth period, Miley was ready to leave, she groaned as she headed for the auditorium.

"Miley!"Miley's eyes widened, she knew that voice, and she quickened her pace. "Ow! Watch it!... Miley! Wait up, Miles!"Miley rounded a corner but was yanked back by her shoulder, as Jake Ryan caught up with her, she glared.

"Jake! What d'you want?!"Miley asked, snottily, she and Jake weren't on good terms, not since he'd become even more of a star by being the lead quarterback for Seaview and had made Miley, Lily and Oliver look like idiots last year.

"Easy, I just wanted to ask you about the play, I know you're in theatre, and I heard what happened-"

"Skip to you're point before I fall asleep,"Miley snapped. Jake swept his hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"I was just curious as to what show Ms. R was putting on, its the first Spring Musical in nearly five years here and I-"

"If you wanna find out, ask Ms. Ryland, sign-up sheets will be out soon, I've gotta go,"she ignored Jake and ducked into the safety of the auditorium where she wasn't safe for long...

"Miss Stewart, up front,"Miley groaned as she'd been prepared to go toward her usual seat in the back and headed toward the front rows near the Orchestra. Ms. Ryland looked pleased as Miley look a seat at the end of the row and sunk inward, the class clambered in and calmed down as the final bell rung, and they were seated. "So my young thespians! I have wonderful news, as of last evening, I was given a talk by Principal Krupps and finally, for the first time in five years, Seaview High will be holding a Spring Musical!"Miley wasn't surprised when the class stayed mostly silent and a few gave a clap or two. "Hold in you're enthusiasm if you can, but this musical has been many years in the making, and I have already chosen to perform the infamous Moulin Rouge!" Miley straightened up some, Moulin Rouge was one of her and Lily's favorite movies. _This might make it easier for Lily and Oliver to say yes..._Miley thought, with a grin. "And our very own Miss Stewart has agreed to help supply help for the props and painting sets, so if I could ask all of you to help pitch in as a group project, I'd be most happy to give you all easy A's- now, the sign-up sheets have been made and will be posted in the cafeteria for any those of you who wish to break free of the Status Quo and do something incredible." She looked to Miley, with a twinkle in her eye,

"And a special treat for my seniors in this class, for the first time in _Seaview _history, I'm happy to announce that Julliard School of the Performing Arts will be attending this show and handing out a very generous scholarship to a very lucky person to whom they seem is fit to attend their school-"Miley's jaw dropped, Julliard, the school she'd been wanting to attend, a scholarship... meaning she wouldn't have to use any of her own money and she could take it easy on working so hard to save for books. By the time class was over, Miley waited for everyone to clear the auditorium, hoping Oliver and Lily would wait, and walked upto Ms. Ryland.

"I take it you have something to talk to me about, Miss Stewart?"Ms. Ryland asked.

"I want to perform in the play,"Miley blurted out. Ms. Ryland gave her a once over.

"Are you sure thats plausible, Miss Stewart? Afterall, I thought we agreed you'd help with sets, props and casting, surely you cant do all that AND run lines and dance?"Ms. Ryland asked, bemused.

"A trade then!"Miley offered. "Myself and two other signups for major roles in exchange for that, I'll still help with sets but please?"Miley asked. Ms. Ryland looked skeptical.

"We had a deal, Miss Stewart..."

"Julliard is going to be here, and I plan to attend there in the fall, and I want a fair chance at being recognized, please,"Miley felt horrible for begging but she had to do this. Ms. Ryland sighed.

"I'm not sure about this-"

"Three sign-ups!"Miley winced inwardly.. this would be bad...

--x--

In all of her excitement, Miley had almost forgotten that her friends were waiting, until she saw Lily pacing and Oliver leaning against her truck. Oliver spotted her first,

"Miles, Joanie needs me to take her to her brother's school and I have to get to work, dont mean to rush but, can you hurry this along?"Oliver whined.

"Miley, I should've been at work ten minutes ago, whats so important?!"Lily asked, freaking out. Suddenly, Miley felt dread pit in the bottom of her gut and she wasn't so sure she'd made the right choice.

"Uhm, well-"two sets of eager eyes bore into her. "The Spring Musical is going to be the Moulin Rouge, and I signed you both up with me to audition in exchange for my grade,"Miley rushed out in a breath with a smile. Oliver and Lily looked at her, flabbergasted. Jaws hit the pavement and Lily and Oliver's eyes spit fire.

"YOU **_WHAT_**?!"they yelled in unison.

"I... signed us up to play in Moulin Rouge?"Miley asked, backing up a step.

"MILEY!"they again, yelled in unison. In tandem, they began arguing their point, chasing Miley around her truck as they did so...

"How COULD you, I told you my plate was full with exams, and I have three patients that are in and out-!"Oliver started.

"I'm working every shift I can to save up for Berkeley! I also am helping coach with softball tryouts for next seasons freshmen-!"and Lily..

"Double shifts and Joanie-"

"Surfboards and books-"

"My _scholarship_-"

"My _money_-"

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_?!"they exploded. Miley cowered next to her door as they cornered her.

"Big O, what's the hold up?"Joanie asked, coming around Miley's truck, noticing her boyfriend and Lily cornering Miley. "Did I miss something?"she asked, slowly, her eyes targetting from Oliver, to Lily to Miley and back.

"Miley,"Oliver said, gaining his cool again, his face turning back to a normal shade,"I cant do this, I'm sorry, I just dont have the time to audition and rehearse lines and dance moves and act a fool on stage.. I've got too many other things-"

"Miles, you're my best friend, but I cant afford to miss work to put on some play, just so you can graduate-"

"You signed them up for a play?"Joanie asked, bewildered, she laughed. "You're an even bigger bonehead than I thought, Stewart, you cant just expect someone to automatically roll over schedules and play Romeo and Juliet-"

"It's Moulin Rouge, Joanie.. and- I kinda signed you up for it, too-"Joanie's laughter stopped and Miley was certain she saw Lily's mouth turn upward into a small grin before covering it with her hand.

"You _WHAT_?!"Joanie lunged at her, and suddenly it was chaos as Oliver fought and struggled to keep his girlfriend under control and Miley wound up holding onto Lily for safety.

Lily in the meantime, became bright red and winced, Miley wasn't sure if it was out of anger or.. what? But she suddenly looked away from Miley and tried to release her.

"You _idiot!_ What were you thinking signing us up for a play?! I dont act!"

"Well, ya could've fooled me,"Miley mumbled.

"_What?!_"Joanie snapped.

"Nothing!"Miley grinned.

"Enough!"Oliver shouted. Miley sighed, seeing the stress on the three peo-... _two _people she cared most about.

She stepped away from Lily, and looked at the ground, hoping to find the right words,

"I'm sorry you guys, its just- with everything you just explained, I've known, that we all have jobs, and homework, and college to worry about,"she looked up at the three of them, Joanie didn't seem to care about it, but Oliver and Lily were looking on in interest with what she had to say.

"And, for a while now, the closer we get to graduation, the more responsibility is tearing our friendship apart, I just thought.. very stupidly, I will admit, that this play would be something for ALL of us to do together, and I know we're busy, believe me I'm not that dumb, but its our last chance-"she looked from Lily, to Oliver, to a still somewhat fuming Joanie,"to share the stage before we go our seperate ways... I just wanted to have one last shot to be with you guys before Oliver goes to Standford, before Lily leaves for Berkeley and I head out to New York-"Joanie coughed loudly, to remind Miley that she was forgetting something.

"Before we're _all_ gone-"Joanie glared.."so.. what do you say?"Miley smiled, hopeful.

Oliver and Lily and Joanie looked back and forth.

"No,"Joanie shook her head and stalked off toward Oliver's car. "I have a brother to sit for, c'mon Big O,"she called out before slamming the door of Mrs. Oken's station wagon. Oliver looked at Miley, who looked back hoping, but his smile was sad and he shook his head.

"Joanie's right, Miles, we just have too much to do,"he walked toward his car. Miley then looked to Lily, hope still on her features, knowing her bestest couldn't let her down, Lily looked up from the ground, sheepish and very apologetic, not the look she was hoping for, Miley's smile fell with her heart as Lily slowly turned and walked to her Jeep, unable to bring herself to tell Miley no.

The other two cars left the space, and soon it was just her, and her truck, alone in the lot.. alone in life. Miley climbed into the old Chevy and blinked her tears away as she started the engine and headed out of the senior parking lot, never aware of a certain pair of eyes on her from across the way...

--x--

Miley sat on her bed that night, finishing up her report on the Moon, Sun and Tides for her AstroPhysics class, still a bit down over the whole theatre thing, she hoped she could make Ms. Ryland re-consider once more for her, so she wouldn't completely lose her best friends. She looked up as her door knocked and slowly opened and her Dad poked his head in.

"Hey there, bud, I brought you some of my loco hot cocao,"he offered her a steaming mug and she smiled, drinking the warm liquid that always brought her back to childhood when her Daddy would make it for her and her momma when they were sick. Thoughts of her mom drifted into her head, and she grew sad again.

"Thanks, Daddy,"she put the cup aside next to the photos on her bedstand. Robbie Ray sat down and noticed the schoolwork.

"Listen, kiddo, I know you're not happy about Oliver and Lily being gone all the time, but-"

"Dad, if you've come to talk about them, please dont, I've practically ruined our friendship with this stupid play thing and now they wont probably ever talk to me again, so all I have to do now is finish my work, pass theatre, graduate and I'll be gone in the fall-"Miley blew out, adding another sentence to her report before opening up her World History book. Robbie Ray looked at her quietly for a moment then at the mug of discarded cocao, he reached out and picked up the frame holding his late wife's picture and smiled.

"Ya know, this has always been my favorite picture of your Mom,"Miley looked up from her history questions and saw the trace of hurt in her dad's eyes. "Ya know she had all these high hopes for ya'll, you and your brother, high hopes for us as well, I remember that no matter how bad a situation got with us, she could always find a reason to smile and bring cheer and make you feel like everything was gonna be okay,"Robbie smiled, brushing at a tear from his eye. Miley reached across and placed her hand on her Dad's arms.

"I miss her, too, Daddy,"Miley whispered. Robbie looked up and smiled at Miley.

"Ya know, there're times when- I hadn't been sure that I'd done you and your brother right, by movin ya'll out here, away from Tennessee, but when you're Mom died, I just- couldn't be there, everything around the house reminded me of her- and now, seeing you grown up, becomin a young woman, Miles,"he placed his fingers under her chin and looked into her watery blue eyes. "I almost feel as if I have a piece of you're Momma back with me, and I know that its gonna kill me to see ya go to New York next year-"Miley stopped him with a finger and backed away from him, anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"Daddy, you promised me-"she warned.

"Miles, I'm just sayin- Julliard is a long ways away to study and-"

"And Julliard is the school that Momma always dreamed of going to, and now I'm getting the chance to live out her wishes-!"

"But Miley, what about you're dreams?"Robbie asked, hurt. "Your Momma made her choices, and I'm willing to bet you that if she could, she'd have not changed one thing about how she did it either-"Miley grew frustrated.

"You dont know that! You never knew, Momma thought about Julliard all the time! About becoming a famous dancer and performing, and-"Miley's eyes filled with tears. Robbie sighed,

"You're Momma wouldn't want you to give _you're _dreams up just to satisfy hers, that wasn't the way she was, and she'd've dissapproved of this, I tell you-"

"Momma would've been _proud_ of me! And supported my decisions, no matter what! Unlike you, trying to keep me here, caged in California, where I can just go on living day to day- I wont be like Momma, I wont let you cage me up like some bird with my wings clipped, I have to learn to fly from the nest on my own! You let Jackson do that, why not me?!"Miley snapped, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Miles,"Robbie Ray sighed, and stood up, Miley's eyes followed him to the door, silently crying. Begging him inwardly to tell her what to do...

_Dont leave me.. I can't fly on my own, please help me, Daddy, I love you... dont abandon me like Oliver and Lily.._

"I am proud of you, Miles, no matter what you may think,"Robbie finished. "And even if I dont like it, I wont stop you from what you wanna do, I just hope that you choose the path thats right for _you _and no one else,"he opened the door and exited with a resounding click of her doorknob. Miley sat there, tears flowing down her face, sniffling, lost and more alone than she could have ever felt...

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter down! Okay everyone, lemme know wat u think, send me reviews cuz they make me HAPPY! :) more reviews, more chapters!!


	3. Swings & Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N:** Yay! Reviews have been awesome, you guys totally rock my socks! Lol, and I'm very happy to be back, serving up more Liley goodness, so as a treat for ya'll's kindness, here's chapter 3!

--x--

**3.**

Miley was thankful that Jake was willing to trade seats with her in Trig that Monday morning, as she wasn't in the mood to deal or reckon with either Lily or Oliver, she paid attention fully to the lecture before the bell, and being the first one out the door, avoiding them at all costs, at lunch, she saw Lily walk past the cafeteria and give it a glance over, but thanks to the crowd, she didn't notice Miley sitting at a far table in the back, and hurried off as a warning bell sounded. Miley stopped by the sign-up sheets near the wall of the cafeteria after she finished her lunch, seeing quite a few names on the list made her happy, so maybe it wouldn't be too hard to reconcile with Ms. Ryland. She also noticed the four signatures on the very top, that Miley had put in for herself, Oliver, Joanie and Lily yesterday and wanted to pen them out, but didn't as a warning bell sounded and she ran off to World History.

By the final period of the day, Miley was extremely reluctant to walk into the theatre, as she noticed Ms. Ryland chatting animatedly with the girl from the other day on stage, many other students were clambering around to get to their seats as the final bell sounded. Miley sat down in the front again, toward the end of the row as Ms. Ryland nodded to the girl who took a seat near the front as well.

"Welcome back, young Thespians! Alright, so, first order of business, the Spring Musical!"Miley winced. "I stopped by the cafeteria in my free period today and I must say I'm very pleased with the large number of sign-ups on the sheet, a few of whom I recognized from this very class, and I cannot wait to see you all at auditions, which will be held this Friday, immediately after the final bell, those of you who are auditioning, be aware, the theatre waits for no one and I wont tolerate any form of tardiness if you plan to be serious about this, you must be on-time and be prepared to show me you're best, now, as for class today, we will begin with the wonderful works of Jean-Baptiste Moliere-"Miley zoned out of the lecture, taking down notes every so often so Ms. Ryland wouldn't catch her daydreaming. When the final bell sounded, Miley packed her notes away and again, waited for the majority of the class to leave before heading over to Ms. Ryland at the piano.

"Ms. Ry-"

"Miss Stewart, if there is something more you wish to discuss, I'd wish that you'd learn to ask me in class, instead of waiting for your counterparts to leave, afterall, a life in the theatre shows that you must be brave enough to stand out against your peers without fear of their judgement,"Ms. Ryland collected some sheet music.

"I need to trade again-"Ms. Ryland laughed.

"Miss Stewart, absolutely not, I have made _two _deals with you and just because you're friends cant manage to help you, doesn't mean you can back out of it, you either audition and help or you fail,"Ms. Ryland snipped.

"But Ms. Ryland, you dont understand... there's just so much that we have to do with our final year here at Seaview, my friends just cant find time to put on a play-"

"Perhaps you should've thought of that _before_ signing them up,"Ms. Ryland, stated, firmly. Miley stopped, staring at her theatre teacher, frantic, yet hurt.

"Why'd you let me sign them up?"Miley asked. Ms. Ryland lowered her glasses.

"Miss Stewart, this isnt about me, this is about you, taking responsibility for your actions, now if your friends do not show up Friday afternoon, then its not the end of the world, you canot make them rehearse, nor can I, however, I will still expect you to now do _your_ part and audition, and continue helping with the set, which, by the way, starts tommorow afternoon, come see me during free period Thursday, I'll send a note if you have class,"Ms. Ryland looked at Miley, who looked somewhat hopeless, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for her. "Miley,"Miley looked up, astonished Ms. Ryland used her name. "I may be getting older, but I remember my senior year of High school, and I must say, it wasn't easy, what with all the decisions to make about college and futures splitting you apart from your friends and family, you have to learn to stand up for yourself and not depend so much on others, thats just a fact of life, m'dear, and if you dont learn it now, you'll be very sorry later,"Ms. Ryland put a hand on Miley's shoulder. "I'll see you at auditions Friday?"Miley nodded, looking away, and headed off the stage and out of the auditorium, Ms. Ryland's eyes following her closely.

--x--

Throughout the rest of the week, Miley was successful in avoiding Lily and Oliver, not only because she had traded seats in Trig, and began parking her car elsewhere, but making sure to arrive to school early so she couldn't be cornered at her locker and make a quick exit through the auditorium after the final bell, which just mean she had to lug more of her books home without stopping by her locker. Thursday morning arrived and Miley was surprised that in the middle of Trig, her phone vibrated in her pocket, knowing that her Dad wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, she carefully pulled the phone out of her pocket and beneath her desk and propped up textbook, she noticed a text message from Lily. She looked over, across the classroom at Lily who was looking back at her, eyes pleading. Miley debated whether to read the text, or put her phone away, she chose the latter and stuffed it in her purse, not daring to look back at Lily, as she continued jotting down notes.

On the way to her Creative Writing class, Oliver was leaning up against the door next to her room, arms crossed, a deep frown on his features. Miley knew there was no way to get into the class without having to speak to him so she waltzed up and hoped he wouldn't scold her for ignoring Lily.

"Oliver? I thought you have Office Duty this period?"Miley asked. Oliver nodded, an unreadable expression on his features.

"I do, thats why I'm here, you have a note to excuse you from Creative Writing,"he handed her a pink slip with Ms. Ryland's signature, and she remembered that she had to help with the sets. She took the note from Oliver, thankful. "Miley-"he paused and she looked at him, waiting. "I know you're upset with me and Lils, but you really shouldn't be putting so much effort into ignoring us, you said it yourself, we only have a few months left together- so if you want to spend time with us, dont you think it'd be better if you stopped?"he asked. Miley knew he was right, but couldn't bring herself to say so, she was still hurt that her friends didn't want to try, which only made her angry at herself for getting them into the situation and even more angrier that she just couldn't apologize or forgive. The warning bell rung and Oliver shook his head and walked away, Miley looked after him before walking inside and handing the note to Mrs. Greene, who nodded and marked her excused on the list before she headed out of the class and toward the auditorium.

--x--

"Right there, Miss Nelson, thank you, come, come people, these sets wont paint themselves!"Ms. Ryland instructed quite a few younger class students around the stage, a girl sat at a sewing machine and Ms. Ryland instructed her on how to work the thread, three or four boys were painting a castle backdrop, possibly for the scene with the Duke and Zidler talking about Satine feeling like a virgin, and the young girl from her class was sitting at the piano, playing a few familiar notes of "Elephant Love Medley."

"Ah! Miss Stewart, thank you for arriving on time- Cassandra! Be careful with the windmill and that hammer,"Ms. Ryland instructed a red head sophomore who was trying to effectively steady the bottom half of a wing on the windmill and a hammer to shift a piece back into place. Ms. Ryland turned her attention back to Miley. "As you can see, we are trying to get some of the work really pumped up, we've already come quite a ways, I need you're help however, with a certain something-"Ms. Ryland motioned for her to follow. "Justin, yes, you, please bring the trampolene to center stage, thats the _middle_,"she directed a younger dark skinned boy wearing a Seaview t-shirt, who rolled his eyes and went to grab the trampolene.

"Wow, you certainly have a lot of help-"Miley said, looking around at all the students. Ms. Ryland gave a chuckle as she made her way up a metal spiral staircase, Miley tailing her.

"Well, I actually spoke with the faculty when I expressed my concern for help with the show and Principal Krupps has agreed to allow me access to letting students who sit in detention come help with the sets, so, here we are-"she smiled and motioned to the long railway that had several overhead lights connected to the rails, it was narrow, and very high up, as Miley just noticed.

"Uhm, what are we doing up here?"Miley asked, backing away from one edge only to find herself at another and so she gripped both railings for dear life as she treaded carefully after Ms. Ryland, who looked quite comfortable.

"As you know, Satine performs a number on a swing, Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend, and we just recieved the trampelene, made of pure steel chain, used for mountain climbers, and I need _you_ to test it out-"

"Flighty bribin' drama teacher say _what_?"Miley's jaw dropped. Ms. Ryland rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Miley it isn't going to break, and if it does, there's a large trampelene beneath us,"she motioned, Miley dared to peek over the edge where a large black trampelene was now taking over most of the center and front stage.

"And _why _am I being used as the seldom guinea pig for this experiment?!"Miley asked.

"We need to test the weight of a person on it, to make sure that when we rehearse and perform the Diamond Girls scene, that it wont give too much trouble, it will be just fine, Miley, really, just imagine being on a swing back at home-"

"There is _no _way in tarnation you're making me do this! Use one of those other girls and let me paint a prop or something!"Miley snapped. Ms. Ryland rose an eyebrow at her...

--x--

"This is so _NOT FAIRRRR!_"Miley practically screamed as she was lowered and swung around the stage itself, scared out of her wits, she clung to the two chains, her palms sweating and her knuckles turning white, she felt naucious as she watched the detention students looking up at her and some pointing and laughing at how funny she was acting while she was being tossed about on a swing, nearly ten feet from the stage.

--x--

"Miley?"Robbie Ray's voice sounded from behind the curtain, Miley's eyes opened and unfocused. Robbie came around and sat on the nurses bed where Miley was now lying. "Darlin the nurses said you had some sort of fit and collapsed, darlin are you alright?"he asked, pressing a palm to her face.

"Daddy?"she asked, seeing three of him, spinning. The room was lopsided and twisting about, playing tricks with her, her eyes unfocused again and she noticed a pale next to her bed, she turned over and immediately emptied the contents of her breakfast into the bin.

"Phew.. no more of those breakfast sausages wrapped in pancakes for you,"Robbie Ray exhaled. Miley fell back after she finished vomiting and promptly fell asleep.

--x--

"Miley?"a voice sounding very much like Lily's was the first conscious thing that Miley recalled. "Miley? Wake up,"Lily whispered, her hand brushing some stray hair from her face. Miley's eyes opened, very slowly, and the room, thankfully, was not spinning, and Lily was hovering over her, green eyes gazing concerned down at her best friend, her long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders, a blue streak mixed in, her lips shining and the sunset coming in from behind the window gave her an erethreal glow that made her look angelic. "Miley,"Lily called out to her again and Miley snapped from her daze, confused by her thoughts, as she blinked, once, twice and then fully realized she was at home, and it was late afternoon, her book bag was slung over her desk chair near the closet and Lily was sitting on the side of her bed, combing through Miley's hair, a glass of water on her nightstand. Miley reached for it and Lily helped her, holding out two pain pills, Miley gratefully took them and swallowed, relieved for the cold water on her dry, scratchy throat.

"Thanks,"she rasped. Lily nodded and brushed back another strand of hair from Miley's face, this one, caught Miley's attention and she stared at Lily, somewhat confused, and Lily snatched her hand away, her face turning pink.

"Sorry.. how're you feeling?"Lily asked, worried. Miley recalled the swing, she shut her eyes, trying to block out the fear from swinging up so high and having the kids laugh at her, and then her dad, and the nurse and throwing up into the bin... it was a bin, wasn't it?

"I think I'm doing better now that I'm not moving- how'd I get home?"Miley asked.

"Well, apparently you fell, passed out and were sent to the nurse, and Oliver noticed your Dad from the office, come in and saw him walk out with you in his arms, you were out cold apparently, and pale as a ghost, and so Oliver texted me and I rushed here as soon as school let out,"Lily said in a breath. Miley digested the news, and felt herself grow red with shame and embarrassment. Then looked over to the clock and noticed it was nearly six.

"You've been here since school let out?"Miley asked. "What about work?"Lily shook her head.

"Miley, you're my best friend, I've felt horrible all week about not being able to agree with you about the auditions, and when I heard you were sick, I just said screw it, Gus can survive a day without me, but _you_, apparently cant,"Lily gave a corny smile at her joke, and Miley couldn't decide if she should be happy that Lily was there, or angry, that she thought that Miley needed her... _I do need her.. but she didn't need me.._

"Miley?"Lily asked, Miley looked up. "I'm sorry, I really am, I texted you this morning but you ignored me and thats when I realized that I failed you as a friend, and I'm sorry for not sticking by you on this, but you just have to understand- Berkeley is so much money, and I dont have much, the scholarships I have will only last me about a year, not including books and supplies-"

"I get it,"Miley said, a bit harsher than she intended. Lily quieted. "Look, I know college costs a fortune, and.. I was selfish, I just- I dunno, I missed my best friends-"Miley looked over to the photo of herself, Lily and Oliver and Lily's gaze followed her own, and smiled.

"Seems like those were the days, no real worries then,"Lily whispered, reaching out to touch the frame, almost enviously. Miley nodded, feeling her heart swell, knowing that Lily understood her.

"It's as if since September, life's just been moving in fastforward,"Miley said, solemnly. "Everything from exams, to homework, to college applications, tuitions, grants, work, family, prom, graduation, the future... its just slipping by us and I just feel like I'm being left out in the mix, like I'm the only solid person in a blurry room, and I can't tell which direction is forward, I just- wish that somehow, time could slow down, even if just for a moment, and let me breathe, let me have just one more chance at remembering how simple life was once upon a time,"Miley sighed. Lily's eyes were wide, and she had a small smile on her face,

"What?"Miley asked. Lily shook her head,

"It's just... you're going to Julliard in September, and I still dont know why- you could do so much more than just learn music- you could be _such _a fantastic writer-"

"Lily,"Miley groaned.

"And dont _Lily_ me, its true! You're a great writer! And I know Berkeley has the most wonderful scholar-"

"Lily, I cant apply to Berkeley now, its March, I'm sure their deadlines are already closed-"Miley snapped.

"Not exactly, you can still apply for winter classes, give you a few extra months before you go back to school, Miles, think about it, you-"

"-Are going to Julliard, because its always been _my_ dream, I want to inspire younger children with music,"Miley lied, getting up from bed, her anger rising a tad bit that Lily wouldn't let it go.

"Miley, you _are_ an inspiration, thats why you created Hannah! Kids still look upto her even though you've put her on hold for a while!"Lily snapped, beginning to grow just as fired up as Miley.

"It's not enough! Julliard can-"

"Can what, Miles? What can Julliard give you that you cant study here in California? Or anywhere else?! A promotion maybe? A good reccomendation to a wonderful job?"Lily bit out, standing up.

"You dont understand!"Miley yelled.

"No, Miles, I think what you dont understand is that you feel so alone, and yet, you're only going to distance yourself farther by going to New York, when you can study for a lot less and a lot closer to people who love you if you'd just open your eyes and get off of the damn school of Julliar-"Lily was stopped abruptly by a hand colliding with her cheek.

_SLAP!_

Miley seemed to get her wish when she realized what she'd done, time slowed as a red mark began to appear on the side of Lily's face, and watched as Lily's hurt, wide eyes rounded on her and Miley knew there was no way she could take back what she'd just done. Lily looked resoundedly at her and then, slowly walked out the door, same as her father. Miley just couldn't seem to hold onto anyone, Oliver, Lily, her Dad, even Jackson...

_"You have to learn to stand up for yourself and not depend on others... if you dont now, you'll be sorry later.."_

I am alone.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Llama? Make me smile, ducklings :) REVIEWSSS!


	4. Lights, Camera, Auditions!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**AN: **I'm having so much fun with this story, I really hope ya'll are, too. Here's chapter four!!

--x--

****

4.

Friday finally arrived with a flourish as Miley made her way into Trig, still a bit out of it from having cried herself to sleep the night previous, she'd been too afraid to text or call Lily and apologize, unsure of how to explain herself, she knew that in a lot of ways, Lily was right, she enjoyed writing, Creative Writing was her favorite class, and she excelled in it with flying colors, Mrs. Greene, her teacher in the class, had been more than willing to write a reccomendation letter for Miley to a school of her choosing if she only asked, and if Miley had decided to pursue writing, in which... she didnt, she would pursue Julliard, the way her mother never could.

Lily showed up nearly half an hour late to Trig, which concerned Miley, as Lily had been very tidious about absenses this year, so she could earn another scholarship. Miley was aware that Lily ignored her constant staring throughout class, except once when Mr. Federico called on her for an answer and Lily's eyes finally looked up to notice that Miley hadn't paid attention, thankfully Oliver saved her the misery by answering, even though she didn't think he really meant to save her as much as he just wanted to be right. By lunch, the sign-up sheet near the end of the cafeteria had taunted her into losing her appetite, even when she saw Ms. Ryland come around and pull the sign-up sheet down and review it for auditions later that day. Miley finally stood up and tossed her tray of uneaten food away before making her way down the halls toward her favorite class...

"Miley,"Mrs. Greene looked up from over her frameless glasses, her red hair pulled neatly into a bun, held together with a pencil, her green eyes wide in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"Mrs. Greene asked.

"Lunch,"Miley responded, sitting down in a seat near her desk, the class was empty, for Mrs. Greene's free period and the teacher stared at her, a bit confused. "I just.. needed somewhere quiet, to escape to, if you dont want me here, I'll just-"

"No, no its fine, I'm just reviewing a couple tests from my Roman Literature class,"Mrs. Greene responded,"something you need to talk about, Miley?"

Miley looked at the redhead for a moment, and considered spilling her guts to her about how alone she felt, and abandoned, with the play, and schoolwork and now her sudden indecisions about Julliard and her mother, and everything just blurring around her, she stayed silent and looked down at her hand on the desk. She hardly heard the scraping of a chair or the clicks of Mrs. Greene's heels, but did notice when Mrs. Greene stood before her and placed a small notebook and pen on the desk. She looked up, confused at the teacher, who smiled.

"When you cant seem to discover a way to speak words from your mind, write them out, they dont have to necessarily make sense, just- write them down.. you can keep the notebook if you'd like, and you can be inclined to show me or no one at all, use it like a diary.. if you ever need me to help you understand something, just let me know"Mrs. Greene pushed her glasses up her nose and then went back to her desk. Miley looked down at the blank piece of paper and then back at Mrs. Greene before realizing just what she'd said.

__

Feelings? How can I express this.. this insanity?

She looked down at the paper and began to fervently write,__

"My mother always dreamed of Julliard School of the Performing Arts..."

--x--

Miley found herself addicted to her new journal, and thanked Mrs. Greene enormously when she let her keep it, throughout her World History, AstroPhysics and Drama class, she pretended to jot down notes, all the while, pouring her soul into the pages of the empty book..

__

"I have nothing more to guide me, my destination now unclear, and my dreams, shattered, and I'm not sure where to pick up the pieces, I guess its time for me to fly solo, free from my father, from Oliver, from Lily... Lily, I'm so sorry,"

"Miss Stewart!"Miley jumped as Ms. Ryland's voice boomed before her, Ms. Ryland snatched her journal up from her, where Miley had sat in the second row, jotting down on paper, while Ms. Ryland droned on about Pigmalion. "Well, writing in class, I do believe that will be cause for a detention, Monday after class,"Ms. Ryland snapped the book shut,"when you complete it, you can have this back, for now, sit up and pay attention." Miley was speechless, all her feelings were in that journal and now, it was Ms. Ryland's for the whole weekend, she couldn't do that!

"Ms. Ryland, please, dont-"

"I said, quiet, and pay attention,"Ms. Ryland went forth, discussing the character of Eliza Doolittle. Miley sat back, tears stinging her eyes in shame as a few of her classmates looked her way and either laughed or stared.

--x--

Miley was thankful for the final bell, as she packed her books up and stood.

"Miss Stewart,"she groaned. C'mon, her weekend was awaiting her right out that door.."I do believe that you signed up for auditions.. please sit back down, they'll begin momentarily,"Ms. Ryland started and headed over to the young girl who always played the piano. Miley stared, slackjawed, she completely forgot about the auditions! In her haste to write all her feelings, she had been too sidetracked to realize that she'd have to get up on stage and perform a piece for Satine, the lead role, in which now she didn't want any part of, but she had made a deal. Miley looked upto the stage where the swing sat, the same swing she had fallen from and landed onto the trampelene, the Sparkling Diamond scene would make her have to ride that swing again, and even worse, pretend to faint off of it and trust for someone to catch her...

_You may not have to pretend if you aren't able to keep yourself collected on that thing..._

Miley thought darkly and listened as people began swarming in from the back doors of the auditorium and filing into seats, waiting patiently for auditions, Miley was surprised to see Rico, the youngest, and still shortest member of the senior class. She also spotted Sarah and Danny, and also Amber and Ashley who were both clinging to none other than Jake Ryan's sides, and quite a few others that Miley did not recognize.

"Miley,"Miley sat up and turned, noticing Oliver standing near her chair, Joanie with him, not looking pleased, but holding his hand, nonetheless, a small smile gracing his features, Miley's jaw dropped.

"Oliver... you-?"Miley's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I figured there's no harm in trying out, plus, I owe you a lot from the past, so this is totally for you're benefit, but I cant promise I'll win a role,"he said the last part with mock-seriousness, and Miley shot up and hugged him, gleefully.

"Oh, thank you so much, Oliver!"

"Hands off, Princess,"Joanie bit out, nastily.

"Joanie-"Miley scowled.

"Girls,"Oliver warned them. Joanie sighed,

"Look, I'm only doing this because of the scholarship, apparently these things offer good reputations for schools all over the country,"Joanie said, taking a seat, and crossing her arms, Oliver took a seat between her and Miley. Miley then looked back toward the doors, where one or two more people were still filing in.

"She's not there, Miles,"Oliver whispered. Miley looked to him, and frowned.

"Is she mad at me?"Miley asked. Oliver shrugged,

"Dunno, she didn't say much, just that ya'll got into a fight, I think she just needs some time, but I doubt she shows, sorry,"Oliver said, sheepishly.

"It's alright, I am glad that you decided to come though,"Miley smiled, nudging Oliver. He chuckled.

The final bell rang and Ms. Ryland called everyone to their seats.

"Welcome to the theatre, young Thespians, you are all gathered here today to-"

"Is she _always _this kooky?"Joanie asked.

"Try having to sit through two hours of her class,"Miley breathed. Joanie snorted.

"-Moulin Rouge! Now, I will hold auditions for each and everyone of you who have signed up, and you will come up here where our composer, Tonya Ferguson will play a few bars and you'll sing them out loud, and I will decide whether the theatre is your true calling, best to hear it from me now, than your friends later,"she looked at all of them.

"We have to sing?!"Joanie snapped.

"It's a _musical_,"Miley retorted.

"Is there a problem, Miss Stewart?!"Ms. Ryland snapped,"or would you like a weeks worth of detention instead of a day?"she asked, hastily.

"No ma'am,"Miley shot back to her seat.

"Very well then, lets begin..."

The first roles for auditioning were that of minor characters, like the Toulouse, the Narcoleptic Argentenian, Mary, Zidler and the Duke. Miley and Joanie actually bonded as they couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's ridiculous performance of "Le Tango De Roxanne," and then even moreso was when Rico tried for the same role. Jake, of course, stunned practically the entire audience with his wonderous acting, but as Miley feared, he tried to sing the part of Zidler in "The Pitch" and it sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"Thank you for that _astounding performance_, Mr. Ryan,"Ms. Ryland faked a smile. "Now, next up we will hold pairs auditions for the roles of Christian and Satine, first up, Oliver Oken and Joanie Palumbo,"Joanie looked terrified as Oliver drug her onto the stage and Miley waited as the music for "Come What May" began and Oliver started singing, and when it came to Joanie's part, she cleared her throat loudly and tried to sing, but found that her voice wasn't half as bad as her nerves making it shake terribly and hit the wrong notes.

"Thank you Mr. Oken, Ms. Palumbo... _NEXT!_"Ms. Ryland called out. "Amber Addison and Jake Ryan.. oh boy,"Miley couldn't help hide her smile when Ms. Ryland prepared herself for another bout of Jake's horrible singing, while Amber's voice was rather good, but couldn't stay in tune with him. "Thank you, _NEXT!_"she called out and read the list. "Miss Miley Stewart and Mr.-"she straightened her glasses. "Mr. Lyle T.... Miss Stewart, Mr. Lyle T.!"she called out. Miley looked to Oliver, confused and then looked around to see who "Mr. Lyle T." was but then looked up the stage and noticed a tall young man in jeans and a white blouse with a black jazz hat on covering most of his dark hair, Miley walked up the stage, curious to the stranger, he was about Miley's height and she could see that his face resembled someone familiar, the notes of "Come What May" began sounding from the piano and soon, Lyle was walking over to Miley and taking her hand, it was soft, and also manicured? But before she could question it, the most smoothest, deep sounding voice echoed from his lips as he began to sing..

"_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more,"_ Miley smiled as Lyle spun her around and around the stage, amazed at his talented feet and moreso, his voice, it was rich, like honey, almost crazy how the pitch he sung could be managed by a male...

_"Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything?_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time.."_ Miley was dipped down low, and smiled as she felt safe within his arms, almost as if knowing he wouldn't drop her, she looked into his eyes as he continued singing the rest of the chorus until she heard her part come about and she sang back to him.

_"Suddenly the world_

_seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,"_ Smiling at each other as Lyle twisted her out and then back into him, they sang in unison...

_"Suddenly my life doesnt_

_seem such a waste..."_ Miley looked at his face and noticed Lyle's green eyes sparkle, almost like Lily's did... _what?_ Miley pressed a hand to Lyle's cheek and was a bit surprised when he flinched as if he'd been hit. She sang her last line...

_"It all revolves around you..."_

"Bravo! Miss Stewart, Mr. T. Thank you so much for that wonderful performance,"Miley was shocked when Lyle walked off stage, after sharing nothing more than a farewell glance to her and ran from the theatre. "Any last minute signups? No? Good? Done, thank you everyone, your roles will be posted outside the cafeteria by Monday morning, have a great weekend!"

Miley got off of the stage and headed toward Oliver and Joanie, who looked up at her, a bit stunned.

"Okay, if you ever repeat this, I'll shoot you, but you have one hell of a voice, Stewart,"Joanie exclaimed as Oliver handed Miley her bag and then helped Joanie up out of her seat.

"Thanks,"Miley was still in a daze from the mysterious boy she'd just sung with.

"Hey, who was that guy, he was also pretty good,"Oliver asked Miley, but Miley could hardly hear him over the rush of students to leave and the rushing of her own blood in her ears as her heart continued to pound wildly from the experience of singing with the young man.

"Miss Stewart, a word,"Miley heard that.... Groaning she waved goodbye to Oliver and Joanie, and turned to face her teacher. Ms. Ryland looked pleased. "While I'm still unhappy with the way you've behaved in my class and at auditions today, I just wanted to say that you have a marvelous talent, young lady, and I'm certain that Julliard will welcome you with open arms when they hear it,"Ms. Ryland smiled. Miley blinked,

"Wait.. you mean-?"

"I technically shouldn't tell you this because it gives the others disadvantage, and I hope you do not flaunt it around until Monday, but yes, I have seen talent before, but your's, mind you, has deffinitely got the gift to play the role of Satine, congradulations,"Ms. Ryland smiled. For a moment, Miley was very pleased, but then she wondered just who would be her counterpart as Christian, what about the boy who sung with her? Who was he? "And whilst I still enjoyed your performance immensely, I still expect you to stay after class on Monday for an hours worth of detention with me, after which you will be given back your... diary-"

"It's a notebook, and I really think its unfair to take it AND give me detention, can I trade?"Miley asked, smiling.

"And you wonder if I bribe my students? Hmph, good day Miss Stewart,"Ms. Ryland headed toward her office. Miley stood there, bag slung over her shoulder, alone in the theatre, and suddenly looked up at the stage and recalled the gentleman she danced with. Who was he? And why did he run off so fast?

* * *

**AN:** Reviews make me smile :)


	5. Casting Call

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**AN:** Hey ya'll! Sorry for the lack of update, life got a little chaotic for a while, anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy and please FEED THE BARD!

--x--

**5.**

Miley couldn't help but fret the entire weekend away with the young man who'd played Christian with her on stage, meanwhile, she practically forgot up until Sunday that she'd had a report due in World History and started that as well as her Trig homework and wished that she could talk to Lily, she hadn't heard from her since their argument, and she felt as if she owed her an explanation...

_Yeah but just what do I tell her? Sorry I cant go to Berkeley and be a writer... I'm gonna follow my moms dreams and go to Julliard and finish the work she never started... yeah,_ _that'll go over well_... Miley pulled out her phone, nonetheless after she finished her homework and dialed Lily's cell. It rang continuously before going to voicemail..

"_Hey, its Lily, I'm probably at school, work, in the shower or hitting the waves so leave me a message and I'll get back to you..._"Miley snapped her phone shut, she doubted Lily was doing any of those things, probably just ignoring her. Then again, Lily had been very busy with work, and according to Oliver, had taken on a second job, helping out with her mother's catering company, to help bring in more money for the house, since Lily was eightteen and no longer recieved child support from her father. Miley sighed and fell back onto her bed, she looked over at the photo of her friends and then to her mom.

"I wish you were here to tell me what to do, Momma, I miss you so much sometimes.."Miley stared at the picture until she fell asleep.

--x--

"Miley! Wake up, you're gonna be late,"Robbie called through the door. Miley's eyes shot open at the word _late_ and she looked at her phone, in the palm of her hand, now dead from not being on its charger, and her alarm had been unset, and it was after seven already, she needed to shower.. and she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Crap!

_Maybe you can just fake sick and not go... miss detention..._

_**Yeah, like that'll happen, Ryland'll just give it to me tommorow if I dont show...**_

_Well decide quickly, otherwise you'll earn a detention from Federico as well..._

Miley jumped up out of bed, skipping her shower, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and brushed her teeth, pulling out some fresh clothes, she put on her deoderant and sprayed herself with some body splash to help smell clean, before grabbing her bag and running out the door, she was thankful there were no police out patrolling as she sped to school and pulled into the parking lot, just in time, she ran to class right as the bell sounded and ignored stares from the class as she took her seat.

"Close call, Ms. Stewart, I suggest falling asleep earlier,"Mr. Federico mentioned, as she opened her book, blushing, she'd not had a chance to put on any makeup, and she could feel the stares penetrating the back of her head, it was messy, but she couldn't be any worse... Miley was thankful when the lecture started and soon, she felt a pair of eyes still on her, strange, she looked around and sure enough, Lily was in her seat, across the room, staring over at Miley, her green eyes almost unreadable, she looked as if she wanted badly to talk to Miley, but as soon as she realized Miley caught her staring, she looked away and blushed, thats when Miley noticed...

Her face, the angle, the shape, and how her cheeks turned red, making her green eyes vibrant and soulful, but... _But what? What're you thinking? Lyle..._ Miley scoffed at the thought and turned back to the board where Mr. Federico was jotting down questions to be put on the final exams.

--x--

"Miley!"Oliver called out over the crowd as she made her way toward Creative Writing,"Miley! Wait, congrats!"he said, with a bright smile, hugging her.

"Huh?"Miley was dumbfounded.

"You won the part! You're Satine in Moulin Rouge!"Oliver said, excited. Miley thought for a moment, she forgot all about the audition sheet. And followed Oliver, even though she'd known all weekend she had gotten the lead, she wanted to see the other cast members. Ashley and Amber were standing around as well, with Jake and a few other kids, Amber throwing a fit at not having won Satine's role.

"I cant believe that Stinky Stewart won that role! I deserve to be Satine!"

"Chill, Amber, its all good, hey, I got The Duke... cool, that name, he oughtta be a great role!"Jake smiled, dumbly.

"You dimwit, The Duke is the bad guy in the story!"Ashley noticed Miley and pointed her out to Amber, who turned from Jake, angrily and saw her, glared and huffed off, dragging Jake with her.

Miley saw the sheet then...

_**SEAVIEW HIGH SCHOOL PRESENTS:**_

_**MOULIN ROUGE!**_

_**MAIN CAST:**_

_**SATINE - MILEY STEWART**_

_**CHRISTIAN - LYLE T.**_

_**THE DUKE - JAKE RYAN**_

_**TOULOUSE LA'TREQUE - RICO SANCHEZ **_

_**THE NARCOLEPTIC ARGENTINEAN - OLIVER OKEN**_

_**SATIE - JOSEPH MARCO**_

_**MARY - SARAH FRIEDMAN**_

_**THE DOCTOR - JOANIE PALUMBO**_

_**HAROLD ZIDLER - Mr. CORELLI**_

_**GREEN FAERIE - AMBER ADDISON**_

_**Le CHOCOLAT - DAVIE MILLER**_

_****ALL ROLES CAST ARE PERMANENT, UNLESS FORFIETED, NO EXCEPTIONS WILL BE MADE!****_

"Mr. Corelli is playing Zidler? How'd that happen?"Miley asked, stunned. Oliver shrugged.

"I guess she couldn't find someone to play him well enough, ah well, that'll be interesting,"Oliver smiled. "Lyle T... wonder who that is-?"

"Thats the guy who sung with me on stage.. he looks so familiar-"

"Hey Big O!"Joanie joined them and kissed Oliver on the cheek, he smiled. "What's going on?"

"You won the role of the Doctor, thats what, babe,"Oliver smiled, kissing Joanie's nose. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Spare me,"Miley mumbled.

"Doctor, huh? Well, as long as its nothing major, how's about we play hookie and I give you a thorough checkup-"

"GUYS!"Miley snapped, and the lovebirds stepped back a bit, Joanie glowering and Oliver blushing.

"C'mon, Big O, gotta get to class,"Joanie dragged Oliver away. Miley stood there, reading the sheet and found Christian again, immediately, for unknown reasons, Lily popped into her head and Miley shook her thoughts, remembering the boy on stage, but somehow, she couldn't see it. Instead, she saw Lily, singing, dancing with her, being utterly romantic in every sense. Her heart fluttered..

_Whoa..._

--x--

Lily was in Miley's head practically all day, in fact, Miley wound up dedicating an entire page to her in her Creative Writing journal that she hadn't realized until she re-read the life story between the two of them and every time Lily had been there for her, and thankfully, she was able to erase and replace her and Lily's names with Hannah and Lola, to make it fiction, before Mrs. Greene collected them. And she couldn't figure out why this was all happening to her... she missed her best friend, and wanted to spend time with her, maybe that was it? Oh, well...

The day came and went by, finally Miley was sitting along the stage, sharing detention with a few others, a couple who recognized her and often joked around about the swing incident and she shot them death glares as she helped painting the Elephant piece.

"Thank you for your help today, students, our drama department could always use some spare hands, ah, Miss Stewart, I do believe this belongs to you,"Ms. Ryland handed her her journal and Miley took it, gratefully, clutching it to her like a lifesaver, before grabbing her bags. "Miley,"Ms. Ryland did that again, used her name. "If I may have a word-"

"I think you've had enough of my time, Ms. Ryland, dont you ever get tired of me?"Miley complained, turning. Ms. Ryland frowned.

"I dont like punishing you, Miley, but you give me no choice, I want to see you graduate on time, and in order to do that, you have to take all the help that I give you, even if you dont see it that way,"Ms. Ryland pulled her glasses off and let them dangle. "Miley, you never told me that you loved writing so much-"

"You _read_ my journal?!"Miley gaped, furious.

"I'm afraid curiousity kills the cat, and if it makes you feel any better, I promise to take it more easy on you from now on, I never realized how much pressure I put on you-"Ms. Ryland apologized.

"You cant just _read _this! It's not homework, its my private life! You had no right!"Miley felt tears sting her eyes at her invasion of privacy, it was as if she were now standing in a room full of people, buck naked and everyone was laughing at her, only in this instance, Ms. Ryland was the only one there, she was fully clothed and there was no laughter, or even a judgement.

"Miley, I know that what I did was unforgivable in your eyes, but I just wanted to point out that despite having a talent for the theatre as you proved to me, Friday... you have a REAL knack for what you do in that notebook,"Ms. Ryland pointed out. "And I have to ask this now, why are you going to Julliard?"

"I dont have to answer that, its my own right, but just to satisfy your _curiousity_, I've always wanted to go to Julliard Academy,"Miley snuffed.

"Well, that may be so, but when I was young, I wanted to be a Broadway actress, and now, I'm teaching theatre to High schoolers,"Miley looked up at Ms. Ryland and could almost see the young girl in her, reaching for that dream and now, years later, resigned to this.. dealing with snot-nosed ungrateful kids, who wanted nothing to do with her class.

"Why?"Miley asked, quietly. Ms. Ryland smiled sadly.

"Because, when I was growing up, there were wars left and right, and my family, more specifically, my mother, needed me, the eldest of four children, to help bring money to the house with my father overseas in Korea, I had no choice, I had dropped out of High school and begun working at the cinema complex in my town,"Miley listened, carefully,"well, time came to pass, the war was over and my father was dead, and my mother distraught to the point where she had to be locked away for her safety.. so, I had to take on my younger siblings, help feed them, clothe them, and shelter them, without a diploma, I eventually went back and got my G.E.D. when my younger brother was able to work and help me pay bills, and when my youngest sibling finally graduated, I had saved up enough to finally go to school and earn my teaching degree, and now, the closest I can reach my dream is right here in this theatre, and for me, its almost enough,"Ms. Ryland smiled at Miley, who looked dazed at the realization of how alike she and Ms. Ryland truly were.

"Why are you telling me this?"Miley whispered, fingering her notebook.

"Because, Miley, the day you walked into my classroom, I saw a small part of myself in you,"Ms. Ryland touched Miley's shoulder, affectionately. "And when I read your notebook, I knew that you and I were more similar than I could've ever dreamed, and now Miley, I'm hoping, that with the journal and with my knowlege you now possess... that you make the right choice, and do whats best for _you_, not someone else, you're far too young to be possibly worrying about anyone other than just you,"Ms. Ryland squeezed her shoulder and then walked past Miley to gather her music from the piano.

"Ms. Ryland-"Miley turned and Ms. Ryland locked eyes with her. "I dont know the right path anymore..."Ms. Ryland smiled.

"I suggest you take a closer look into that notebook and re-read what you wrote about your friend Lilian, I think in time, you might come to find an answer, good day, Miss Stewart,"Ms. Ryland exited the stage and again, Miley was alone in the arena, with nothing but a few simple spotlights to guide her way out...

* * *

**AN:** *ducks oncoming flying fruits and veggies* ACK! Okay I'm sorry, not as long as I'd hoped but there will be more chapters soon, REVIEW ME! :) plz?


	6. Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**AN:** Yo! lol, okay, so I promised you some more chapters, and here they are.... or, here THIS is... enjoy! REVIEW!!

**Special Shoutout!!:** Okay, so as I might have not mentioned, this story was inspired by two things, the HSM3 movie, and a wonderful ffnet fan who brought this idea up and has now reminded me who she is, this story is dedicated to you, friend. "Asalysia" Read on, my ducklings!

--x--

**6.**

Miley came home with a heavy heart and an even heavier stomach, her father made one of her favorites, chicken fajitas, but she also recalled how much Lily loved them and found herself unable to eat but just one. She headed upstairs and set her things down and showered, all the while feeling as if she were on auto-pilot. As Miley emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas, she did a double take when she entered her room, noticing that unlike before, Lily was now sitting on her bed, staring solely at her in a pair of jeans and her work shirt, a long-sleeve faded green top with the words _GUS' SKATE AND SURF SHOP_, splashed along the front in lighter green lettering. Lily's hair pulled back into a bun, a few strands fell into her face and Miley had the urge to push them away, to stop hiding those lovely green eyes that were even more vibrant with the shirt.

"Hey,"Lily said, quietly.

"Hi,"Miley noted, automatically, still feeling somewhat disillusioned, as if she were not here, but standing from the outside, watching the scenes play out. Lily stood, smoothing her shirt out.

"I uh- wanted to come by and say congrats for winning Satine,"Lily offered, pocketing her hands and looking at anything other than Miley.

"Thanks,"Miley gave a small smile, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone again.

"Cool, well- I'll let you practice lines.. or whatever-"Lily headed for the door, but Miley felt herself suddenly lunge for her and she grabbed Lily's arm, Lily paused and stared at Miley, and Miley was unsure of what to do next...

_Kiss her.._

_**Wait... WHAT?!**_

"Miley?"Lily asked. Miley blinked, realizing she had been staring at Lily's lips, and felt her face grow hot, and her heart rate increase as she saw how those perfect shaped lips formed a perfect round shape when Lily spoke her name.

_Stop it! Stop thinking like that.. what the Heck's gotten into you?!_

"Huh?"Miley asked, a bit dazed.

"I asked.. did you need something?"Lily motioned to Miley's hand on her arm and Miley released her grip, but left her hand there.

"No.. not, really, I just--wanted to know if.. you'd wanna spend the night,"Miley felt herself grow even redder..

_What's wrong with you? It's as if you've turned into some childish school girl with a crush and you're offering a boy sex. SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"It's a school night, Miles-"Lily bargained.

"Like thats ever stopped us?"Miley asked, not sure why she was pleading, but she wanted this. "Look, we both go to the same school, the same time, I know my Dad wont mind, we can call your Mom-"

"Miles, I haven't even been home, my homework is in my car, I just have-"

"Please?"Miley asked, feeling left behind, Lily seemed to be making excuses as to leave and Miley wanted nothing more than her to stay. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I dont have any pajamas,"she argued.

"You can borrow mine,"Miley whispered, for the first time she noticed Lily's cheeks grow red and she recalled how red Lily's cheek had been when she slapped her, and Miley lifted her hand to touch her cheek and Lily flinched.

_...Miley slowed to a stop and pressed her palm against Lyle's cheek, who, as she did so, flinched as if he'd been hit..._

"Lyle.."Miley breathed. Lily looked at her, eyes widening, and stepped back.

"What?"Lily gave her a strange look. Miley blinked and saw clearly, envisioning Lyle in his pants, blouse and hat, his soft green eyes and smooth voice and then looked at Lily. Standing there, vibrant eyes, soft lips, curves...

"This guy, who won the part of Christian- he.. he looks just like-"Miley tried to piece the puzzle together.

"I have to go,"Lily said, and rushed out the door before Miley could grab her.

"LILY! Wait!"Miley called out, but before she could even get down the stairs, Lily was in her Jeep, driving away.

"Hey bud, you alright?"Robbie asked, and Miley turned to him, angry.

"Why didn't you stop her?!"she yelped.

"Was I s'posed to?"Robbie asked, sincerely. Miley let out a loud, frustrated sigh before storming up the stairs.

--x--

____

Journal,

Like a dream, she came to me, I just wish and she's there, like I

call for her in my mind and she doesn't need a reason, she just

comes to me, knowing I need her...

My best friend.

My confidant.

The girl I know I could trust with anything, including my

life. But lately, I've felt strange around her. Not exactly a bad

strange, but not a good strange either.

Tonight, I wanted to kiss her. But then while I spoke to her

I suddenly recalled a moment on stage...

Lyle.

His voice, his eyes... oh those eyes, so green, deep like emeralds

or jade, so much like Lily's, that its almost scary how I seem to

compare my feeling of safety to him from eyes that match my

best friend.

Ms. Ryland has told me, choose the path that suits me, and I

know that she means dont follow the dreams my mother once had

but chase my own, but my entire life I've seemed to do just that.

Try to fulfill my mothers wishes and dreams, and I have, at the

same time, fulfilling my own.

It's safe, following her dream to go study at Julliard Academy.

It's safe, to stick to the plans I've always known.

But is love safe? No... its reckless, irresistable like a drug, or at

least, thats how I feel now, when I think about Lyle.. and even

moreso, Lily... my best friend, my confidant... but, my lover?

Why do I feel so torn apart?

Voices in my head keep telling me they know best but I just

dont know which way to turn, I just want my own dream, I

want to be happy, and live my life. But I've been living this life

so long now, I dont know how to anymore...

-Miley

Miley shut the journal, having wrote down her feelings, she was unsure whether or not to trust them in the hands of anybody, but she needed an outside opinion, somebody she could talk to, her Dad and Jackson were sooo out of the picture, Oliver had enough on his plate and she sure as Hell couldn't talk to Lily about this... she'd be lucky if she ever got to really speak to Lily again.

--x--

"And dont forget I need your rough drafts in by next Tuesday so they can be apart of your report card grades!"Mrs. Greene finished the class as the bell rung. Miley waited until everyone was finished packing up and leaving the classroom, thankful she had lunch instead of a class next, Mrs. Greene never noticed she'd stayed behind until after she turned from wiping down her whiteboard.

"Miley! Goodness, did you have a question?"Mrs. Greene asked, coming around her desk, and pulling out a drawer to look for something.

"Actually.. I wanted to ask you something.. personal, if thats okay?"Miley asked. Mrs. Greene looked at Miley for a moment before nodding and going to shut her door, she pulled her glasses off and sat down at her desk.

"What's going on, Miley?"Mrs. Greene asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Miley felt herself grow warm, wondering now if it was a great idea to talk about this, but if you couldn't trust a teacher, who could you trust? Her guidance counselor was a quack.

"I, uh, I've been using that journal, the one you gave me-"Miley began, Mrs. Greene nodded with a smile.

"Good, I hope its helped,"Mrs. Greene stated.

"It has... more than you can imagine.."Miley's voice faded.

"Well, as I said before, Miley, writing can be a wonderful way of really understanding what goes on in your head, sometimes the best ideas can come from jotting down everything in your mind and then looking back over it, even if it doesnt make sense, many wonderful authors started out their careers that way-"Mrs. Greene acknowleged, giving Miley a hinting smile.

"Mrs. Greene, d'you- d'you think I'm a good writer? I mean, d'you think I have.. potential?"Miley asked, concerned.

"Miley, _everyone_ has potential, even some of my more troubled students, most of the time, the only issue is that people dont know how to use that potential, or they cant find it because they didn't know the right places to look, but you, Miley, are a fantastic writer, and I've loved reading every story you've published in the newspaper and in my classroom,"Mrs. Greene smiled. Miley nodded, still a bit unsatisfied. Mrs. Greene seemed to notice this and sat up from her chair and walked around to Miley at her desk, sitting at the one in front of her. "What's going on in there, Miley?"Mrs. Greene tapped her own forehead to compensate. Miley sighed..

"I was writing in my journal last night, and- I discovered some things about myself, I never knew-"Miley said, somewhat cryptically, not sure if this was really the best idea, afterall.

"Well, you'd be surprised how the brain can go dormant in many halves where it tries to help you forget something that you'd rather not face, but the thing about being a good writer is, Miley, you have to learn to face every aspect that your brain comes across, and embrace it, if you hide something, even the simplest detail, you could lose something grande that would have helped the story of your life become even more wonderful,"Mrs. Greene smiled. And in a ways, Miley understood everything she just said. And it almost made her feel lighter, somehow... almost.

"But what if you realize something that you didn't know before, and- you really just dont know how to deal with it?"Miley continued the cryptology.

"I think that the only way to answer that is for you to rediscover yourself by writing everything you feel, you have to come to terms with yourself, Miley, before you can ever understand anything, nobody can understand your true self but you,"Mrs. Greene said, placing a hand on Miley's forearm, warmly. Miley noticed then the intricate wedding and engagement bands on her left ring finger, it was very beautiful, the engagement ring was shaped like a diamond heart and the wedding band was surrounding it like two hands holding it up and a small crown over the heart.

"What about your husband?"Miley asked. Mrs. Greene blinked.

"Sorry?"

"I mean... you can only understand yourself fully, but what about someone you love more than anything, d'you think its possible for them to know you, better than yourself at times?"Miley asked. Mrs. Greene's eyebrows shot up in appraisal, and her lip shifted into a smile.

"I believe that when you find a soulmate, yes, they seem to know everything about you, unless of course, you lie and keep secrets, but then, you could never have a relationship,"Mrs. Greene fingered her wedding band. "Do you know this symbol, Miley?" Miley blinked, seeing the band and shook her head. "This is a claddagh, my family is Irish, and the Claddagh ring hails from Ireland, a long way back, it was a single ring, forged by a young man who wanted to give it to the woman he cherished with all his heart and soul, and it symbolizes three things, the hands for friendship, the crown for loyalty and the heart for love, those were the main three ingredients to a perfect marriage back then, my husband had my ring custom made when we were married, because he knew how much I love my family history,"Mrs. Greene smiled, and Miley shared a similar smile, always glad to hear a love story. "But there was one thing in the Claddagh the old blacksmith had forgotten to symbolize,"Miley's brow furrowed in question.

"What's that?"

"Trust,"Mrs. Greene said, simply. "Without trust, you can't have a relationship, you have to be able to fully understand and trust the person you love, otherwise, you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak in the end." Miley nodded, she set back in her seat and sighed, fingering the side of her journal.

"I love writing,"Miley whispered. "It's like.. I have these secrets built inside of me, and I just want to shout them out, but at the same time, I want nobody to know... this journal- it lets me tell everything, and at the same time, keep it under wraps."

"The many wonderous advantages to being a writer,"Mrs. Greene proposed. "I do hope that you realize, Miley, I really do have faith in you, if not just as your teacher, but as a friend, I'd love to see you really make something of yourself, whether it be becoming a writer, or even an actress,"her eyes twinkled. Miley's eyes widened.

"How-?"

"I read and I listen to what goes on, Moulin Rouge is a fantastic play, and I think, if you were able to play the role of Christian, you'd understand even more what it could be like to follow your heart and be a brilliant writer,"Mrs. Greene smiled. "Either way, I look forward to seeing you perform, you have so many talents I'd never known-"Mrs. Greene was interupted.

The warning bell rung, and Miley realized that lunch was nearly over, and she had to get to the top floor for World History. Mrs. Greene hopped up from the desk and sighed,

"Well, I hope that I helped you, today?"Mrs. Greene asked. Miley nodded, and slung her bag over her shoulder, and picked her journal up. As Mrs. Greene headed back to her desk, Miley looked to the journal, and then went to place it on Mrs. Greene's desk, Mrs. Green looked up, somewhat bewildered.

"I want you to read my last entry this, most importantly, the last entry, and just- tell me your thoughts?"Miley asked. Mrs. Greene nodded.

"Of course. Now you best get to class before I have to write you a note,"Miley took that as a hint and ran for her next class...

--x--

Rehearsal's that afternoon were cut short, due to lack of some stage props, Miley hardly rehearsed at all, and Lyle hadn't shown up yet, so it was hard for anyone to practice without the role of Christian being present. Miley got on stage and spoke with Tonya about the second act while Ms. Ryland fluttered about, testing out sizes for costumes, Oliver and Joanie had found a bucket of paint and started a small paint fight by attacking each other with the brushes.

"Oken! Palumbo! This isn't art, this is rehearsals! Either run lines, or you can help paint sets tommorow in detention!"Ms. Ryland snapped. Miley stifled her laughter when Joanie threatened to stab Ms. Ryland with the end of the paintbrush after she turned, only to have Oliver stop her.

"Stewart,"Ryland cornered,"I was curious, what do you know about your counterpart?"

"Huh?"Miley was confused.

"Mr. Lyle, it seems I cannot find any such name registered under Seaview High's registery, and if he doesn't exist for the school, then I'm afraid I may have to put in another Christian,"Ms. Ryland flipped through her agenda. "Christian's only stand-in is Jake Ryan-"Miley's eyes widened.

"Someone call my name?"Jake asked from across the stage where he was hlping lift a box of props up to a kid on a ladder.

"But-!"Miley started.

"Believe me, Miss Stewart, I dont want to cast him as Christian, anymore than you do, that means I'd have to put in an extra for the Duke as well, and I just dont have time, the Musical is set to open May 4th, that's four weeks from now, and we still have so much to do,"Ms. Ryland countered. "And so I suggest, if you dont see this Lyle person, you start looking for somebody who is willing to step in for him, and fast, before I have no other choice,"Ms. Ryland stated. Miley watched her walk away, floored with this new decision, she had no choice, either kiss Ms. Ryland's butt, or fail and not graduate.

_Why me?_

* * *

**AN:** Haha, okay, yeah, I know its pretty obvious what is going on, but anyway, REVIEW me and tell me how you think its going, and I'll have chap 7 up soon!


	7. Lily On My Mind

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**AN:** YAAAY! Chapter seven! w00t! okay, yeah i know, no big right? Haha, read and review! Enjoy the show....

--x--

**7.**

Miley spent the remainder of the week both tracking down Lily and this alias, Lyle, but neither seemed to improve her status as far as the theatre would go. Lily was out sick for a day, and as such, Lyle never appeared at theatre, leaving Miley to defend the unknown boy to Ms. Ryland.

"You have until Monday, Stewart, if he doesn't show-"

"Sorry, I've been late-"came a deep voice.

Miley and Ms. Ryland, along with a few others around them turned toward the voice, standing before the stage in the orchestra pit was Lyle, wearing a pair of jeans and a skater brand t-shirt with long sleeves poking out to his shoulders, his black hair was untidy, his smile aloof, and Miley stood there, slackjawed. Lyle?

"Mr. T- or whatever, I have a bone to pick with you-"Ms. Ryland snapped.

"I've been recently moving in back and forth from my old school, my mother wrote this note to excuse me and I can only offer my apologies,"Lyle said, giving Ms. Ryland the note, the drama teacher stood speechless before looking over at Miley, who was just as dumbfounded as she. Miley looked at the boy, still curious as to who he was, and his familiarity with Lily, but the short black hair was a dead giveaway.

"Well, I s'pose you could offer your apologies to the cast, and to your partner, you have much catching up to do, Stewart, you two begin running lines for the first act, Mr. T, I expect you to show up from now on, on time, we have much work to do, any more tardies or absenses without a note stating you were dying, I will replace you, understood?"Ms. Ryland snapped.

"Got it, thanks,"Lyle gave a charming smile to her.

Lyle then focused his eyes on Miley, and they seemed to glow in the stagelights, as they began running a few lines for the end of "Sparkling Diamonds," Miley transitioned herself to move around Lyle as much as possible, to find anything she could to figure out why this young man made her feel so _enthralled_. Lyle continued to amaze her, putting on a British accent to pull off Christian, making her laugh every so often as they began doing the scenes for "Elephant Love Medley."

"Okay, before we go, two things, one, I need Lyle to perform Your Song with Tonya, and Stewart... we're going to rehearse Sparkling Diamonds from the swing,"Miley's eyes rounded.

"WHAT?!"she'd forgotten about that scene, having rehearsed mostly the beginning of it with Lyle, her fear of heights already making her heart race as Jon lowered the swing from the walkway above them.

"You have to be able to swing and sing, Miss Stewart, its apart of the performace-"

"I can do it, Ms. Ryland!"Amber stepped up. Miley glared,

"No thank you, Ms. Addison, Miley must learn to overcome her fears and step upto the plate sometime-"Ms. Ryland looked at Miley over her glasses and Miley took offense to the double standard, bristling with anger, she nodded and headed for the rounded stairwell. All the while, many eyes followed her, as she managed to make it upto the walkway without hesitance. However as soon as she was sitting on the unrailed edge and beginning to be strapped onto the swing, she felt her fear come back tenfold.

"Chalk?"the young boy asked, handing her a bowl with chalkdust. Miley looked confused, feeling her color drain. "For your hands, so they keep a tighter grip on the chains... dont want you to fall again,"he smirked, Miley couldnt remember what it was she snapped back at him, but she powdered her hands with chalk, feeling the dust absorb the sweat from her clammy palms as she gripped the steel chains of the swing.

"Ready on set?"Ms. Ryland called out, and they brung the trampelene out. "Remember to breathe, Miley, dont think about the heighth." Miley gulped and looked down, seeing them all staring up at her from nearly twenty feet below. She then saw Lyle, looking somewhat concerned, but all the while, his green eyes conveyed hope and faith, making her feel strong, and for a moment, she pictured one of her and Lily's grand schemes to try and take a sleezy picture of Hannah as she dangled from a rope. And the thought of Lily smiling at her with glee, along with Lyle's silent support, gave her strength, she realized then that she was already on the swing, dangling a foot from the walkway and being lowered. Her eyes widened, this wasn't too bad, at least it was being lowered by machine and not hands, she smiled, a spotlight shone down on her.

"Cue music!"Ms. Ryland shouted, Tonya began playing the first few lines of Sparkling Diamonds... and Miley easily began falling into the role,

"_The French are glad to die for love_

_They excite in fighting duals_

_But I prefer a man who lives and_

_gives expensive... Jewels._" Miley sang, slowly. Suddenly the music was upbeat.

"Cue the swing around boys!"Ms. Ryland began.

"What?!"Miley yelped. Suddenly the swing began to slowly revolve around the crowd.

"Lines, Stewart! SING!"Ms. Ryland called out. She felt dizzy, she closed her eyes to help quell the lurch in her gut and sung into the small mic on her shirt.

"_A kiss on the hand maybe_

_quite continental_

_But diamonds are a girls best friend!_

_A kiss may be grand, but it wont pay_

_the rental.. on your humble flat or your_

_mmm.. pussycat!_" Miley laughed as she swung further around, reaching down with one hand and feeling bold, she swang like a pro, singing loudly.

"_Men grow cold as_

_Girls grow old and we all_

_lose our charms in the end._

_But square-cut or pear-shaped_

_these rocks dont lose their shape!_

_Diamonds are a girls' best friend..._"

"Excellent, Miley! Excellent, now, lower the swing!"Ms. Ryland instructed.

"_Tiffany's! Cartier!_"

"Ladies, this is your shot, sing!"she instructed Amber, Ashley and a few other extra girls who were casted as the Diamond Dogs.

"_Cause we are living in a material world_

_and I am a material GIRL!_"

"And cut music!"Ms. Ryland cheered, Miley was lowered to the ground. "Excellent performance, astounding! Well done, ladies,"she smiled at the Diamond Dogs, who were a bit aggrivated as they were trying on the Can-Can dresses. "Miley this is where of course, you begin to seduce Christian, believing him to be the Duke, Mr. Corelli, PLEASE stop playing with the fake moustache!"Ms. Ryland snapped. Mr. Corelli, caught in the act of tickling his face with his fake facial hair and giggling, stopped immediately, the moustache tilted over his lip, several others cackled at him.

Miley was drug over to Lyle by Ms. Ryland.

"Alright then, you dance,"they danced as instructed,"all the while, other Can-Can dancers are coming along the stage, but you two shall stay front and center, meanwhile, Lyle, you have to keep your back turned just at the inopportune moment from Stage Right where Mr. _Corelli,_"she hinted, aggrivated as the bumbling teacher continued playing with his moustache,"is spying on the two of you to see how things are going, not really knowing who you are. Stewart, come with me.." Miley followed her, after shrugging at Oliver and Joanie, who were in the far upper stage left, helping fit costumes.

"Alright, you have to get back onto the swing, and this time, it might be difficult, I need you to fall-"Ms. Ryland stated.

"Huh?!"Miley snapped, but then remembered... in the movie, Satine has a fit on the swing and collapses, falling from the sky and into the arms of Le Chocolat.

"Davie!"Ms. Ryland called. Suddenly, a strong senior boy, Miley recognized as a football player for Seaview, walked over, he was tall and gangly but quite built with a lot of pimples. "Davie will be the one to catch you-"

"You mean I have to fall from nearly twenty feet into the arms of this guy?! I'm sorry but I think I need someone I trust more-"

"We can always get Jake,"Ms. Ryland gave her a weary smile, as if to say there was no point in arguing because she would win. Miley huffed...

--x--

"I am _NEVER_ doing that again!"Miley said, sitting in a seat in the orchestra pit while the rest of the cast and crew finished on stage, Oliver had brung her a cool compress to put over her head, as when she fell back after much manipulation, the bumbling football idiot caught her, then dropped her, making her hit her head, with a nice crack. "Ow,"she winced as the compress hit a certain spot.

"Mind if I?"came a smooth voice. Miley opened her eyes and saw Lyle standing before her, with a kind, genuine smile. "Here,"he took the compress from her hands and pressed it to her head, right where the pressure hurt the most.

"Ah..! Oh,"Miley smiled, and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool ice on her bump.

"Nasty fall you took, but hey, you had a lot of guts just dropping from the sky like that,"Lyle grinned.

"Thanks... I dont care what that woman says, when it comes to opening night, Amber is replacing me for that little stunt,"Miley snipped, looking up at Amber who was fawning over Jake as he read his lines over with Mr. Corelli for "Like A Virgin."

"Y'know, Miley, you have a great talent, have you thought about where you're going to school after you graduate?"Lyle asked.

"Julliard Academy of the Performing Arts,"she answered, automatically.

"New York, eh? Wow,"Lyle gave a low whistle.

"Yeah, its sorta far from here, far from my home in Tennessee, too-"Miley whispered.

"I knew that accent had to be southern,"Lyle smiled. Miley returned it.

"Yup, good ole fashioned country gal, growin up in the Hollywood bliss, and next stop, Broadway!"Miley joked.

"You gonna be on broadway, huh? Seems like a pretty big dream-"Lyle moved the compress and took Miley's hand, gently. Miley was stunned by his forwardness but didn't dissaprove.

"You could say that... I dont plan to be on Broadway, I plan to go to Julliard and learn music, and then take that, and get my teaching license and inspire youths to follow their dreams if they really want to make it out there and be a star,"Miley smiled, faintly.

"You got it all planned out then, sounds cool,"Lyle stated.

"Actually- "Miley started, but stopped herself, should she really relay this information to someone she barely knew outside of rehearsals?

"What is it?"Lyle asked.

"Where're you from? What do you plan to do when you leave Seaview? I dont recall seeing you before.."Miley asked, curiously. Lyle looked shocked for a moment but recovered.

"Wow, you dont waste time, do ya? Well, I just moved here from L.A. Family is still in the process of that actually, I just started here a couple weeks ago, and I'm in almost all AP classes, and I saw this musical and I wanted to try it out to have it look good on my college reccomendation-"

"AP, huh? You may know my friend Lily, she's in quite a few AP classes,"Miley stated, seeing the familiar green eyes widen, she blinked.

"Lily? Hm, dont know, then again, I haven't made many friends here just yet,"Lyle cleared his throat.

A loud crash echoed on stage and Ms. Ryland went bizzare, shouting at a few freshman who just help destroy a large part of the backdrop for the final act.

"Great, more work,"Miley groaned. Lyle chuckled.

"I thought you'd love to spend more time in the theatre, if you're going to Julliard?"Lyle asked.

"Dont be decieved by looks,"Miley muttered.

"Huh?"Lyle asked, confused. Miley looked up at him and noticed he seemed sincere, and his hand was now interlocked with hers... _He really does keep his nails manicured, hmm.. maybe he's- no, c'mon Miles, what gay guy holds a girls hand?... D'oh!_

"It's just.. up until recently, I've always dreamt of going to Julliard, this play will mean a lot to me if I can get the scholarship, but I have a friend... who I hurt really badly, and she- er,"Miley looked away. "I feel terrible that I did it, but I just dont know how to explain to her-"

"I'm confused,"Lyle said.

"That makes two of us.. I love the theatre, Lyle... but my real passion is writing, I've always been so good at it, and- now I've just been so torn about going to Julliard and whether its really the right choice-"she looked down at her feet, her head throbbing. A finger lifted her chin, gently and she looked into two beautiful, dazzling jade eyes.

"Miley, maybe what you need to do is just follow your heart-"Miley felt Lyle's breath mingle with hers and she noticed how close they were. Miley's eyes began to drift close.

"_Lily_..."she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes shot open when she heard a noise of a chair scraping and saw Lyle standing up, looking shocked. "Wha-?"she realized then, she'd just said Lily's name.

"I-I have to go, bye!"he ran out of the theatre. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

--x--

_Journal,_

_Today, was a strange day... to say the least, Lyle showed up to rehearsals._

_Calm and confident as always, and he even answered my questions no sweat._

_I dont know why I even bothered making him feel like he was anyone other_

_than himself, but then, after I fell and hit my head, something occured._

_I poured my deep--- well, second deepest secret to him, about my fears of the_

_future and Julliard and writing... and Lily..._

_Somewhere between our conversation, I felt as if I had known him my entire_

_life, and then, he nearly kissed me, but as we were, I whispered a single word,_

_automatically and I wasn't even sure or known why or how I'd done it..._

_"Lily"_

_Lily, of all people, shouldn't be the one on my mind when I'm about to kiss_

_some gorgeous guy(who, by the way, buffs his nails.. weird, I know.) But she_

_managed to be there, in my head, I miss her so much. I feel like we're already_

_living worlds apart and there's no way of contacting her._

_Lyle of course, seemed to freak out when I said Lily's name, probably thinks_

_I'm some horny lesbian or something.. oh, God... I never thought of that before_

_am I? A lesbian? I cant be gay... I've always liked boys, I still do to a certain_

_extent.. but, Lily isn't a boy- and I love her- no, wait.. yes._

_I love her._

_Oh. My. God..._

--x--

Miley faked sick for the next two days, into the weekend, which wasn't completely untrue, as she still felt quite ill and sore from the rehearsals on the swing, and she just wished there was another way of doing that. Miley laid in bed for most of Thursday and Friday, until she could no longer stand the sight of her own walls by Saturday morning, she finally got up and went downstairs to see if her Dad was making breakfast. However, when she got there, she was surprised to see an addition in the kitchen.

"Jackson!"Miley smiled and Jackson, now standing a bit taller than her, his hair a bit longer, and a goatee similar to Robbie Ray's on his chin, smiled and catched his baby sister as she lunged at him, hugging her brother tightly.

"Whoa! Hey there, Miles, never thought you'd be this happy to see me,"Jackson laughed.

"Told ya,"Robbie Ray grinned, flipping some french toast up and keeping an eye on the large pan of sizzling bacon.

"What're you doing home?"Miley asked.

"Spring vacation, I spent a couple days meeting Julie's family, and I got a call from Dad saying you've been having some trouble, so I figured I'd come home for a bit, see ya'll and then head back home to Tennessee, but first order of business, girl,"he backed away, pinching his nose. "Get your stinky butt in the shower and do somethin bout that monster breath of your's!"

Miley would've laughed if she hadn't been both embarassed and angry at the comment, she faked her hands to be claws and breathed on him, he screamed for mercy and she laughed before heading back up the stairs to shower,

"Dont eat my breakfast!"she called out.

"Dont worry, we will,"Jackson hollered back.

"Careful, Jackson, your sister's gotten good at pranks,"Robbie Ray warned.

"Please. Dad, c'mon, y'know I'm the master of pranks,"Jackson smiled. A buzzer sounded from upstairs,"Time for my laundry!" Robbie Ray shook his head.

* * *

**AN:** Well, Jackson's back, for a bit :) what sort of trouble could these Stewarts possibly stir up next? lol, stay tuned! REVIEW ME!!


	8. Truths And Consquences

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**AN:** Chapter 8... thanks to all those who've been sticking by me and reviewing.. on with the show!

--x--

**8.**

"Alright, Miles, so what's been goin on with you?"Jackson asked, as he and Miley walked down the beach. After having a bit of a contest seeing who could eat more breakfast faster than the other, and Jackson spending an hour in the bathroom, they'd decided to hit the surfline, and talk a bit, Miley was happy that Jackson was home and able to talk to him face to face, although he was still an annoying, sometimes insensitive brat, he genuinely cared, and the distance between them since Jackson moved back to Tennessee to finish his education, had made the siblings realize how much they meant to each other.... almost.

Miley sighed.

"I'm surprised Dad hasn't told you,"she said.

"Oh he has,"Jackson answered, with a smirk. "But I wanna hear it from you, whats happening? I mean, Dad told me you're in that musical.. lame,"he made a thumbs down gesture and blew a raspberry. Miley shoved him in aggrivation before finding a soft spot of sand near the desolate part of the beach, to sit down and watch the waves crash with the shoreline.

"I dont know anything anymore, Jackson, its all so confusing... I always thought your senior year is s'posed to be the most fun, you're the highest grade in the school, top dogs, parties, Prom, graduation, getting away from home... having fun with your friends, that sorta stuff- but.."Miley paused, trying to find the right words.

"Not all its cracked upto be, is it?"Jackson smiled, warmly, sitting beside her.

"I dont get it, you always had such fun when you were in High school, you and your friends were always joking around and hanging out and crashing parties, why do I feel like I've already left a piece of me behind?"Miley asked.

"Miles, I dont think you really paid that much attention to me in my senior year... it wasn't all fun and games, I had bucklin down to do, many of us did, I was almost unable to graduate because of my grades until I met that one girl, Allison? Yeah- thank goodness for her tutoring, otherwise I'd have failed and had to repeat to get my diploma-"

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far, then, I'm only in the play because my theatre teacher is conning me into it for my diploma-"Miley growled.

"Ms. Ryland still teaches there?"Jackson asked. Miley's eyebrow lifted. "Nevermind."

"I hate it, I love it, though too, this play is going to be seen by two of Julliard's scholarship donors, who plan to give a full scholarship to one of us in the cast-"

"You're still plannin to go to New York then, huh?"Jackson asked.

"_Why_ is it so wrong for me to want to attend Julliard!?"Miley asked, shooting up from the sand, her voice rising. "Am I a terrible person for wanting to make mom happy?!"

Jackson remained seated.

"Miles, listen to me,"he said, tugging her hand to pull her back down, she sat there, lamely. "You're my sister, and you're Dad's only daughter, we love you.. and we support you, but- like Dad and others, I think that you really dont know what you want... you're whole life has always been about Julliard because thats what _Mom_ never got to do, _Mom_ got married and had us and watched Dad live out the dream of being a star, and then when she died, you created Hannah and if I remember correctly, you did that because you wanted to make her dream come true... but Mom's gone now, Miles, its been nearly twelve years, thats why we moved away from Tennessee, thats why Dad quit music, but he never stopped you, has he?"Jackson asked.

"No, he always supported me, although it was really hard for him in the beginning when I sang, always said I got Momma's heavenly voice,"Miley smiled, recalling her fathers words.

"Thats right, but not once did he stop you, and thats exactly what he's doing now, he wont stop you, and nobody can, from going to Julliard, but we're concerned.. Mom wanted to go to Julliard, but Dad told me about the brochures from other colleges that you got, Harvard, Yale, UVa, Berkeley,"Jackson ticked off names.

"What's your point? I'm a senior, colleges always send stuff to seniors, all over the country, they want you're money, thats all,"Miley snipped.

"What do you want, Miles?"Jackson asked, he silenced her when she opened her mouth to fight. "Let me tell you somethin, I remember mom, I'm not sayin you dont, but I remember that she loved the idea of Julliard, and yeah, she always hoped one of us would go, and lets face it, I wasn't the one, so now, she's gone, cant fulfill any dreams, and here you are, fighting with your brother on the beach about some silly school... if you wanted to go to Julliard, then why are we having this conversation?" Jackson outwitted her.

"Because!"Miley snapped, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm tired of everyone judging me, looking at me like I'm always making the wrong choice, I wanna do whats right, for Mom, for Dad, Lily and Oliver... but somehow I cant seem to do that."

"Because you're not doing whats right... whats right is what makes you happy, Hell, Miles, I used to dream all the time about being a professional body builder, and now I'm going to a trade school in Nashville to open up a car shop with Uncle Earl, sure it wasn't my dream, but I still love what _I _do,"Jackson said, gently, he reached out and brushed a tear away from Miley's cheek. "If you really think that going to Julliard and becoming a musical inspiration or teacher or whatever is what will make you truly happy, then go for it, but if you're doubting this decision that much, then something isn't adding up, and in the long run, you'll be the one to face the downfall with nobody there to catch ya, _thats_ why we keep pesterin ya,"Jackson mussed Miley's hair. She swatted his arm away with a sad smile.

She looked out over the ocean, watching the waves lap one by one onto the sand, ever constant, never changing, like the sun, she looked up at the shining light, no matter where she was, it would always shine, always making her feel happy, just like when she wrote..._just like Lily..._ she looked up at Jackson and smiled.

"Let's go home?"

Jackson and Miley entered the kitchen and Jackson headed over to the dryer to grab his clothes, Miley took a sip of water from the fridge and closed the cap just as Jackson let out a loud yell.

"MY CLOTHES! What the-?!"Miley turned to see Jackson's underwear and white shirts all a neon pink. Miley let out a derisive snort and Jackson's eyes wheeled over to her, incredulous. "Miley?!"

Miley walked over to the dryer and pulled out a bright red sock.

"Look at that, must've forgotten to take that out when I did my laundry,"she grinned at Jackson, his face began to burn bright as the sock and Miley made a run for it, laughing, Jackson hot on her heels.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU TWERP!"

"HAD IT COMING, JERKSON! HAHA!"Miley yelped.

Robbie Ray, from his seat on the couch, looked up toward the ceiling where loud thuds were heard and then a yelp like a dog and a scream like a woman that was most deffinitely Jackson. Robbie turned back to his paper and sighed,

"Just like the good ole times,"he muttered.

--x--

Miley stood nervously on the patio, waiting, she ran over what she'd planned to say, again and again, but nothing could prepare her for the large intake of breath when the door finally opened...

...and Heather stood in the doorway, looking at Miley with confused green eyes that matched her daughters. Miley exhaled.

"Hello, Miley, I haven't seen you around lately, c'mon in,"Heather offered.

"No thanks, Mrs. Truscott- I just wanted to know if Lily was around?"Miley asked, noticing Heather was in her checkered pants and chef jacket, obviously getting ready for work.

"No, I'm sorry hon, you just missed her, she left about ten minutes ago with some supplies for the catering, I'm about to head up there.. would you like to go?"Heather asked, sincerely.

"Uh, no.. I'll just try and catch her some other time,"Miley gave a weak smile. "Thanks-"

"Miley?"Miley turned to Heather as she closed the door with her purse and keys. "Listen, I know that you and Lily have been having some rough times, with graduation and stuff around the corner.. but you know Lily's birthday is coming up in about two weeks, and I'm planning to hold a big surprise party for her, I was hoping you'd like to help?"

"Actually, I have this play thing, and-"Miley hesitated.

"Of course, I forgot, Lily mentioned the play, its a shame she didnt go for it herself, she's really gotten quite great at singing, she's been singing quite a bit in the shower lately and I haven't had to wear my earplugs, she could almost give Hannah a run for her money,"Heather boasted with a smile. Miley returned it, somewhat oddly.

_Lily never told me she'd gotten better... or that she'd even practiced..._ once again, Miley felt detatched from her own knowlege of her best friend.

"Ya know what, Mrs. Truscott- I think a party sounds great, you just give me a call whenever you have an idea and I'll be glad to chip in when I can,"Miley smiled, genuinely. Heather nodded in accord.

--x--

By Monday, Miley was back in school, with a note, and she wasn't surprised to see Oliver at her locker first thing.

"Miley! Where were you? We've been worried sick?"Oliver asked, concerned. Miley took a double glance around him.

"We?"she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Oliver sighed,

"Joanie had class across the school and Lily's probably on her way to Trig, c'mon, Miles, what happened to you? Ms. R was sure upset when you weren't at rehearsals, Lyle was there having to perform with Amber.."Oliver shuddered. Miley suddenly remembered the green-eyed boy for the first time in a few days, and felt terrible that she'd left him to fend for himself.

"Well, Jackson came home, first of all and I had a slight stomach bug, I think that chili from last week was the problem-"Miley fibbed.

"Jackson's home, eh? How's he enjoying bein back home?"Oliver asked, smiling.

"Well, technically, Tennessee _is_ home to us, but he is happy to see Dad and me.. well, maybe Dad now,"Miley grinned, recalling the sock incident as they entered Trig.

"Miles, are you sitting with us yet?"Oliver asked, somewhat shy, he noticed Lily was in her usual seat and Jake had yet to show up. Miley looked at the abandoned seat where her things normally lay, and debated, but seeing Lily turn to her and give her a weak smile, sealed the deal and Miley caved.

She noticed the smile grow wider on her best friend's face as she took her seat back in her old spot next to Lily and behind Oliver. Oliver clapped her on the back and took his own seat as Mr. Federico made his way into class. Miley had just opened her notebook when a folded note flew at her and landed on her paper. She looked up and at Lily who was obviously trying to hide a smile, but failing to do so as she pretended to listen to the lesson. Miley opened the note and read;

_I take it you're not mad at us anymore? -Lily_

Miley felt a small pain her her chest as she realized that Lily must have been terrified of Miley because she thought Miley had been angry with her. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she blinked them away before responding.

_I was never mad.. just- upset I s'pose... I'm sorry about slapping you_

_I really am... can I make it upto you somehow? -Miley_

Miley was thrilled when she got the note back nearly a minute later with a response...

_Sleepover and movies at your house Friday? You and me, Oliver can come too, but only for_

_movies :-P -Lily_

Miley wanted to leap for joy, but contained herself as she wrote back.

_Deal... you pick the movies, and no horrors! And I'll bring the food... -Miley_

Everything seemed to finally be falling back into place...

--x--

"Stewart, about time you showed up, these rehearsals cannot go on without the lead actors, so I advise you be careful about what you eat from now on, you have much catching up to do,"Ms. Ryland scolded her that afternoon when class had been turn INTO an emergency rehearsal, almost like in the movie. Miley noticed that the sets had come along quite nicely and she felt guilty for not doing her part and even moreso, hoping this wouldn't cost her her grade.

"Am I going to fail, Ms. Ryland?"Miley asked, intimidated. Ms. Ryland looked at her, seeing desperation in Miley, she sighed.

"I'm not pleased with it, but you cant always choose you're health, just promise you'll do better and show up at rehearsals on time?"Ms. Ryland asked, Miley nodded fervently. "Good, now, everyone, a special treat, as of wednesday, the tickets will begin selling, which means, for you actors, that you'd best start rehearsing day in, day out, treat this as if it were you're final exam grade.. do NOT forget to practice your songs if you are apart of the actual singing!" Miley looked up at this, and wasn't too worried about her lines, knowing the entire script basically off of her head, but the tickets... meaning people would be coming, she hoped that nobody would recognize her voice, she'd been thankful that the other students were none the wiser about her singing, even though Amber seemed quite sure that she sounded just like Hannah.

"Hey.."Miley jumped, covering her mouth to stifle a yelp. She turned and noticed Lyle, standing there, a baseball cap holding his messy dark hair down, his smile crooked and casual, his green eyes radiant.

"Lyle!"Miley smiled,"uhm- sorry about- well.. leaving you to fend off Amber-"Miley smirked. Lyle frowned.

"You'd better be-"Miley blinked, raising an eyebrow..."she makes you look like an angel when it comes to singing, I didn't know whether my ears would stop bleeding,"he laughed, Miley blushed and smiled. Feeling her heart contract...

_How does he manage to make me feel so at ease just when I begin to panick?_

"So... you ready to rehearse?"he asked, lending his well-manicured hand.

_I am SO asking him about that someday..._

"Sure!"Miley took his hand, it was incredibly soft, as always and he jerked her forward, and made her swirl into his arms, confidently, he smiled as she was pressed up against him. Her heart rate continued to increase. "Wow.."she'd hardly realized she'd spoken until Lyle's eyes flashed.

"Shall we?"he grinned.

Tonya began the music shortly after Ms. Ryland agreed to their song and then had to fuss at a couple freshmen who were goofing off in the Balcony. Miley began from the second verse... (AN: _Miley, __**Lily, **_**Both**)

"_You think that people would've had enough_

_of silly love songs..._"

Lyle grinned and followed her to a fake bench where she'd sat and began singing to her...

"_**I look around me and I see..**_

_**it isn't so, oh no**_" Miley smiled at him.

"_Some people wanna fill the world_

_with silly love songs..._"Lyle smiled, crookedly, a dimple forming, so much like... _Lily_. She shook her head clear as Lyle brushed a strand of hair from her ear, singing with confidence.

"_**Well whats wrong with that?**_

_**I'd like to know...**_

_**Cause here I go again!**_"

A portable staircase that is used for the Elephant scene was behind them and Lyle jumped up as the music raced and he leapt onto a high stair, leaning over with his arms spread wide, reminding Miley every bit of Christian...

"_**Love lifts us up where we belong!**_

_**Where eagles fly!**_

_**On a mountain high!**_"she laughed and pulled him away from the toppling edge and sang back.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools!_

_Throw our lives away,_

_for one HAPPY day!_"

"_**We could be heroes!**_

_**Just for one day-**_"he interrupted her. Miley eyed him, warily as she started back down the stairs.

"_You.. you will be mean_"

"_**No, I wont!**_"Lyle argued.

"_And I.. I'll drink all the time!_"she reasoned.

"_**We should be lovers!**_"

"_We cant do that!_"

"_**We should be lovers**_

_**and thats a fact!**_"he stopped her, and she began to step back up the staircase.

"_Though nothing,_

_will keep us together,_"she grinned.

"_**We could steal time**_

_**just for one day...**_"

"**We could be heroes-**"they sang in unison.

"**Forever and ever**

**we could be heroes**

**forever and ever**

**We could be heroes-**"

"_**Just because I-**_"

"**I will always love you**"

"_I cant help loving-_"

"_**You...**_"

"_How wonderful life is..._

**Now you're in the world-**" Miley ended by tilting her face toward Lyle with her eyes shut, but found nothing but air. When she opened her eyes, she'd realized that Lyle had backed up, looking very apologetic and Miley felt her face grow hot with shame, but soon noticed the class all staring and then realized maybe Lyle was just shy?

Ms. Ryland was pleased, nonetheless, with the outstanding performance.

--x--

The week flew by a bit faster than Miley had realized, it was Friday before she knew it and as the bell rung from Creative Writing, Mrs. Greene stopped her.

"Miley, a word please,"Miley stayed in her seat, curious, Mrs. Greene had given her back her journal Wednesday with nothing to say or even a note in the journal itself, and Miley had been somewhat dissappointed. Mrs. Greene took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, similar to how Ms. Ryland does. "I understand that Moulin Rouge will be opening soon and you've been practicing very hard to graduate,"Mrs. Greene said, nonchalantly. Miley blinked, and nodded.

"Yeah, its been really rough, but I think we'll be ready by opening night,"Miley smiled.

"Have you given any further thought as to your future when Ms. Ryland passes you and you graduate?"Mrs. Greene asked. Miley blushed, realizing that for the first time in a week, she had not given her future any thought, whatsoever, she'd been solely focused on the show and tonight when Lily would be coming over...

"No.."Miley muttered.

"Miley,"Mrs. Greene started slow. "When I read your notebook, I was.. first to say, shocked by a few things I read, but as your teacher, I cannot be in anyway biased toward what you do or how you do it,"Miley was confused. "However, I happened to show up to both yesterday and Wednesday's early rehearsals-"Miley's eyes widened. "And I saw that passion you gave into the part of Satine, I almost believed for a moment, I was watching the real life version of the Moulin Rouge, that I didn't see you as my student, but a well-renounced satire for Satine, and that Lyle boy, Christian, well, you two have excellent chemistry-"

"Mrs. Greene?"Miley had to interrupt her, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Hm? Oh,"Mrs. Greene turned a bit pink, herself. "Miley, my point is- there were times I noticed how comfortable you were on stage, even giving quite a few lessons to some of the dancers and helping Ms. Palumbo with her lines- and I'd wondered if you maybe ever considered the theatre and writing as you're calling?"Miley stared.

"I'm confused,"Miley said.

"Miley, the thing about college is, many students go and by the time their seniors, they've changed their major, five, maybe six times.. but you know that you CAN have more than one? I, myself have a major in Fine Arts and in Ancient Literature," Mrs. Greene pointed out. Miley blinked a few times.. just now realizing what she meant. "Not that I want to hinder you in anyway from Julliard, but at that school, particularly, you only have the three choices they really offer, Drama, Music or Dance... and all the courses that are offered there, surround those three core subjects, so there isnt too much room for expansion, but I think with your passion for the theatre and for writing, you'd maybe want to consider another school to major in both... and later be a playwright or even a composer, I understand you play the piano?"Mrs. Greene asked.

Miley hardly heard the last part of the sentence, but nodded, feeling rather stumped at the decision that Mrs. Greene had given her, she'd never even considered being a playwright, and coming up with ideas to create plays or make them better, she remembered all the times her and Lily would watch a musical and point out what could be done to make the scene better or even what scenes should have never even been there, or how some music lacked a certain feeling, and maybe needed another notch, and.... her head spun.

"Miley?"Mrs. Greene's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Miley blinked.

"Huh?"she asked, dazed.

"I was saying, that if you wanted to, I'd be happy to talk to Ms. Ryland, we've worked together on several occassions, helping to find scholarships for students who'd enjoyed both theatre and other arts... there are many schools, some here in California, so you'd not have to travel too far-"

"Mrs. Greene,"Miley interrupted.."I appreciate your concern, but Julliard-"

"Miley, listen, just- hear me out, okay, when I was younger, I was the only child, I grew up in a small Virginia town, and my father was an alumni of the University of Virginia,"Mrs. Greene spoke. "My mother was as well, thats how they met, and my entire life was centered around going to UVa, thankfully they never cared what I wanted to major in, but as I got to high school, I realized that UVa wasn't the only school out there that offered what I wanted- but then, my parents had always dreamed of a full fledged UVa alumni family,"Mrs. Greene frowned. Miley listened, carefully, curious.

"What happened?"she asked. Mrs. Greene gave a sad smile,

"Well, I tried talking it over with my parents about maybe going to another school, but of course my father was harder to please than my mother, my Dad, you see, was an old jock there and he was really in tight with the scholarship programs and everything from UVa, knew people who could pull strings to get me in.. and my boyfriend at that time was planning to go into UVa as well to study medicine and so I was pressured from not only my parents, but him as well-"

"What did you do about it? I mean- you're family had that dream for you?"

"I went to UVa,"Mrs. Greene gave a weary smile. "And I hated it so much, the professors, the classes, the scheduling.. everything, I just felt like I was a body moving around from day to day on auto-pilot, I wasn't enjoying myself, and so I wound up failing out of UVa and my father practically disowned me, I got into Brown however, and got my degrees and continued forth with my own plan, I had to work three steady jobs to get there. But if I hadn't, Miley-"she said to make Miley look up from her desk and at her,"I'd have never met my husband, who was a senior when I began, and I couldn't be happier, I'm doing a job that I love, I live with the man of my dreams and I'm certain that if I went back and did it over, I'd have not changed a single thing,"Mrs. Greene smiled, fingering her wedding band.

Miley sighed, teachers and their histories... damn them all.

"What about your Dad? Did he ever forgive you?"Miley asked, concerned. _Momma, would you forgive me?_

"Well, it took him a while, I thank God for my mother, without her I doubt he'd have bothered even showing up to my wedding, but thats just the way things are Miley, sometimes to get what you want, sacrifices have to be made, thats what we try and teach you in High school, we try and shape you to be the best adults with the greatest knowlege, you're parents, yes they have a big helping hand, but you cant always rely on them or anyone else for that matter, to point you in the right direction, thats just something you have to do for yourself,"Mrs. Greene said, gently. Miley nodded. Moments passed in silence...

_Playwright...composer... different school... Lily... wait, crazy thought train say what?!_

"Miley?"Mrs. Greene repeated.

"I wanna know my options,"Miley said. "Before its too late,"a small smile formed, and for once, she thought she could see a tiny flicker of light at the end of the tunnel...

* * *

**AN:** Phew! Okay this chapter was a long time coming haha! It took quite a bit of editing and a LOT of reworking, so I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW and tell me how you think I'm doing! or just dial 1-800-FEED-THE-BARD! (standard rates will apply, more than likely no one will answer) =P


	9. Sleepover Massacre

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**A/N: **So, I just have to start off by first saying that this chapter took me a LONG time to finally write before I published it, so I hope that whatever happens, you all enjoy and on with the show!

--x--

**9.**

Miley was thankful that most of her homework was done by the time she got home, as she sat down at her desk with her Government and Trig books open, papers scattered along the floor around her and a creased packet of her lines from the play at her legs that were crossed Indian style as she paid attention to only the brochure in her hands, the front of it reading in bold print '**University of California, Berkeley**' along the front in white lettering, pages along the brochure catching Miley's interest about their theatre program and also their Fine Arts and Literature courses, she had been so intrigued and distracted by the new thoughts of her future that she was startled when a soft knock came from her doorway and she looked up to see Lily standing in the arch, holding a small overnight bag over her shoulder, wearing a dark brown t-shirt and jeans that were torn at the knees with her famous converse sneakers, a small smile grazed her face, her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and looked a bit damp.

"Lily!"Miley scrambled and hid the brochure, praying Lily hadn't seen it.

"Hey Miles, I wasn't sure what time was alright to come over, but I got my shower and everything and managed to get out of work early, so, I have movies and snacks, shall the party begin?"Lily smiled, her green eyes twinkling. Miley felt her face grow bright, she'd almost forgotten that it was Friday and it was their sleepover night, as Miley had promised. Miley nodded, mutely and began picking up her homework.

"Sorry I got caught up in my assignments, Briggs wants my Government paper done by Monday-"Miley started as she packed her books away.

"Ah, no big, hey I noticed the rustbucket in your driveway, is Jackson home?"Lily asked, bending down to help Miley collect her papers.

"Yeah, he has to leave tommorow though, get back to Tennessee by Monday for work,"Miley explained, not noticing that behind her, Lily had stopped collecting papers and was now picking up the brochure for Berkeley that Miley had sat on when Lily came into the room. Miley turned and noticed this and froze on the spot as well as Lily's eyes were rounder as they scanned the brochure.

"Where'd you find this?"Lily asked, looking up, her voice quiet. Miley felt her feet practically melted to the floor at the inquisitive stare.

"Uhm- well, Mrs. Greene and I- we.. we talked today before I left class-"Miley stumbled over her words, but felt herself grow a bit embarrassed, after all the fighting that she'd put up about Julliard, here she was, trying to explain why she had a Berkeley brochure in her room to Lily, who'd been trying to offer her the same thing. Lily's green eyes conveyed a hint of hurt and betrayal but they were quickly masked by indifference as she stood and practically thwarted the brochure back to Miley's hands, not saying anything more on the subject as she tossed her bag onto the bed and began picking through it, silently, Miley could tell she wasn't looking for anything, just trying to do something so she wouldn't have to look at Miley.

"Lily-"

"All this time, Miles,"Lily's voice was cool, and forcefully calm, Miley could almost feel the tension slam between them. "I tried to talk to you about other schools, and- nevermind, its none of my concern."

"Lily, please, I dont want to fight, I thought- look, I just got this from Mrs. Greene today, she mentioned something that... well, it caught my interest, and I just brought the brochure home to make her happy, it doesnt mean anything,"Miley defended, although she wasn't sure why, she just wanted to see Lily stop being so upset.

"Dont bother, Miles, like I said, none of my concern,"Lily's voice sounded dead, as she pulled out a stack of DVD's. "I brought your favorites, _The Hot Chick, Sweet Home Alabama _and _RENT_, and a few others that I just got that I thought we could watch later,"Lily stated, her tone final, almost as if begging Miley to just drop the subject. Miley complied, but couldn't help but feel a pang in her gut at the broken look on Lily's face. Miley looked through the movies before choosing to watch _Made of Honor_, but she told Lily she needed to shower and Lily complied, plugging in the movie and getting changed while Miley went to her bathroom to clean up.

_I just dont understand... I thought if anything she'd be more happy if I wanted to choose Berkeley, that IS where she's going... why should she be upset?_

_**Gee, maybe its because you slapped her when SHE brought up colleges, yet you're going by what a teacher told you??**_

_Lily isn't THAT petty, and besides, I apologized!_

_**Yeah, well it doesn't mean she still cant be somewhat hurt that her opinion doesn't matter to you**_

_But it does! More than she realizes! If anything, I'd more than want to go to Berkeley just so we could be together!_

_**Why dont you just tell her that? And while your at it, tell her you love her, too. That'll do the trick**_

_Say what?! Uh, okay, first of all, I dont love Lily! She's my best friend! Besides, she's into guys! And.. so am I! _Miley contemplated, but as of late, the only guy that had caught her interest was the mysterious Lyle from auditions, and even when she was with him, she found herself thinking of Lily...

_No, nonono! I cant do that, stop it, bad Miley! You like Lyle.. so he reminds you a bit of Lily, but- thats not too strange.. is it?_

_**Not at all, its just a coincidence that Lyle happens to make you feel warm and fuzzy because his eyes are the same shade as Lily's and his voice soothes and sounds similar to Lily's whenever she would really care about something happening to you.**_

_Shut up!_

Miley exited her bathroom wearing some of her "movie jammies" as she called them, a soft flannel pair of pants and a matching, button-down shirt, that was light blue, bringing out the color of her eyes, but as she came into her room, she noticed that Lily wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lily?"Miley called out, wondering if Lily'd left, noticing her bag on the bed, she sighed in relief, Lily was still there, probably just using the other bathroom, Miley walked over to her bed and thats when she froze.

"_..You see I've forgotten if they're_

_green or they're blue,_

_And well the thing is, what I really_

_mean._

_Your's are the sweetest eyes,_

_I've ever seen-_" Miley stared over at the doors that led to her private balcony in shock and disbelief, she saw nothing from the windows, but one of the french doors was open and the silk voice floating into her room was deffinitely familiar, it was the very same, that of Lyle... but- he couldn't have been here.

Miley crept gently over to the windowsill as she heard someone humming the tune to "Your Song," it was one of the numbers from the musical, where Christian first sings to Satine, and Miley listened further.

"_You can tell everybody_

_that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_now that its done_

_Hope you dont mind,_

_I hope you dont mind_

_That I put down in words..._" Miley took a gentle peak, there was no mistaking it, that was Lyle's rich voice singing, but as her eyes glanced from behind the other door, they practically jumped out of their sockets.

There, sitting on the railing of the balcony, leaning against the wall of the house with one leg draped over the banister, was Lily. The soft, warm breeze was blowing gently from the shoreline behind her, Lily's eyes focused out onto the sky, as the sun began to set in her soft green orbs. Her blonde hair was fully dry and now tumbling gently around her face in the wind, making Miley gape with both shock and awe of Lily's natural beauty that until now, had not fully noticed just how amazingly stunning her best friend truly was. She looked like an angel, heavensent straight to her, Miley's trance was broken as Lily's mouth opened, and the voice continued to sing,

"_How wonderful life is,_

_now you're in the world..._"Lily's voice whisper-sang, in the same silky tones that belonged to Lyle, Miley couldn't mistake it, she'd listened to Lyle perform Christian's songs along the stage, dancing with her, singing, smiling, all the while, until now, she'd had suspicions, but never in a million years would she have actually guessed that Lyle, was indeed, Lily. It all made sense, Lyle T., Lily Truscott, the hair- well the hair obviously must have been a wig, perhaps one she got while her and Miley had once tried to pretend being guys to fool the Jonas Brothers a couple years back, Miley's lips turned upward gently at the fond memory of Milo and Otis, and how odd Lily had acted, even for a dude, but until now, she'd done marvelously at making Miley believe she really was a guy at the performance, but-

Staring at Lily's figure, she wondered exactly how Lily pulled off looking like Lyle besides the wig, she recalled that he looked like he had a buff chest, Lily must have gone through extreme measures to flatten her own, Miley blushed, she shouldnt be thinking about these things! No, she just found out that Lyle- oh, no, if Lily really was Lyle, then- _the almost kiss..._ Miley's eyes widened in fear, she'd accidentally called Lyle Lily! What if Lily knew- no, this had to be a misunderstanding. But at the same time, there was no misunderstanding, Lily and Lyle were in fact the same person. Miley, uncertain of what to do, decided to take it easy for a moment as to not startle Lily and backed away from the door, back into her room. She tried to calm her nerves before she swiftly called out,

"Lily?"this time a bit louder, certain her blonde friend would hear. It worked, a moment later, Lily appeared at the door, a bit stricken but, relaxed, and smiled at Miley.

"Hey, movies ready, I think your dad is fixing dinner, you wanna go eat first?"Lily asked, motioning to the door, Miley couldn't help but smile at Lily's childish expression, her stomach always came first. Miley nodded, still unable to trust her voice.

--x--

"So Miles, hows the play coming along?"Robbie asked as Miley and Lily helped clean up their dishes.

"Just great, we're almost done with rehearsals, we still have the final act to perform, but Lyle seems to be pretty good at what he does-"Miley noticed Lily tense at the mention of her counterpart and felt herself smile inwardly, she'd come to terms with it over dinner that Lily had been hiding the performance from her, but now, she was certain. And Miley decided that she would deffinitely find out by tonight.

"Well, I've finished loading up my truck,"Jackson came back in, a little grease on his hands,"thanks for that spare battery, Dad,"Jackson washed his hands in the dishwater.

"Jackson! I still have dishes-"Miley argued.

"Whoops, guess I forgot, stains like this can cause other things to get- dirty,"Jackson smirked, holding up a plate that now had grease smudges due to his oily fingers, Miley glowered.

"Put it down, or next time I wont turn them pink, I'll just burn them,"Miley growled. Lily's eyebrow rose in confusion at Robbie, who just shook his head, motioning that she shouldn't get caught inbetween it. Lily nodded.

Jackson complied, dropping the plate, effectively splashing Miley with soapy, greased dishwater, and Miley let out a yelp in surprise and then anger.

"JACKSON! YOU'D BEST RUN OR YOU WONT EVEN GET OUT OF CALIFORNIA ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"Miley charged after her older brother, through the house, Lily gaped and Robbie sighed, drying and putting away dishes as though this was normal. From upstairs, several noises could be heard.

"Miley! Watch that-"

_CRASH!_

"You're in for it, now, Jackson!"

_THUD!_

_GLOMP!_

"I've said it before I'll say it again, your family is better than cable,"Lily smirked at Robbie, who smiled back, but then looked upstairs as a loud echoing crash sounded.

"Get back here, you twerp!"

_BANG!_

"Ow! You little-"

_THUD!_

_CRASH!_

"It's so good to have both my kids home,"Robbie sighed, and closed the cabinet.

--x--

"Owww, watch that, would you!"Miley groaned as Lily pressed another ice-pack to Miley's swollen ankle.

"You're lucky its not broken, you'll need to stay off of your feet this weekend if you want to be able to attend your rehearsals,"Lily pointed out, forward. Miley groaned, rubbing the other icepack in her hand across her cheekbone.

"It was worth it,"Miley stated, wincing at the sharp pain in her side as she shifted to sit up.

"Easy, Oliver said its possible you may have cracked a rib,"Lily said, pressing her hand to Miley's shoulder to hold her down. Miley sighed.

"I'm fine, Lils, I just need a sip of water,"Miley said. Lily immediately got up and went to the bathroom, a moment later, the sound of a faucet was heard and then shut off as Lily came back with a glass half full of water, and tipped it for Miley to drink from, Miley felt her cheeks turn pink as Lily took care of her.

"Just try and take it easy, lets just watch a few movies and sleep, eh?"Lily said, putting the glass down on her bedside table and grabbing the remote. She hit the play button and the sounds of Sarah Bareilles,"Love Song" floated onto the screen as the credits began to roll.

Lily settled in next to Miley and pulled the covers over them both, leaving the lamp on, so they wouldn't fall asleep so early. Miley munched on a few twizzlers that she brought upstairs while Lily brought out a small box of doughnuts from her bag that she and Miley shared as they watched Patrick Dempsey on the screen.

"Miley, lets make a promise that we NEVER get married so many times that we forget how many we've been through,"Lily laughed as the lawyer and Patrick on screen corrected the father on his amount of divorces. Miley grinned, glad to have some air cleared between them.

"Agreed, very much so,"Miley concurred, reaching to grab her water and noticing her lines for _Moulin Rouge _sitting beneath it, Miley took a quick glance at Lily, who was concentrated on the screen, a smile on her features as the wedding reception was played along to the song "Gold Digger," and a small laugh bubbled up her throat and escaped her lips at another scene, the sound music to Miley's ears. Miley looked from Lily to the screen and then to her lines and then over to her wall where she had an upright piano sitting in the corner, that her dad had bought at a charity auction for one of her Hannah functions, and let Miley keep in her room so she could play privately without disturbing the entire house by playing the baby grande downstairs.

Miley lifted herself up, and grabbed the script along with some of the sheet music for the songs that she'd have to sing and stood.

"Miles? Lay down you arent- what are you doing?"Lily asked as Miley made her way to the upright piano, it was made of furnished maple and original ivory keys from the year it was made in 1931, it was very beautiful and Miley cherished it, placing the sheet music down on the banister she looked at the song, "Come What May,"and allowed her fingers to drift over the smooth keys, as she pressed along them, in the beginning she'd had to replace the strings because the older ones were fragile and a few broke when she first played it, so now, it was strung, tuned and played magnificently as she began the first few notes of the song. She could feel Lily's eyes on her and she smiled to herself, glad Lily couldn't see her face as she hummed the tune under her breath. She then heard Lily get up and walk over to her and Miley fought for control as she made certain to not look obvious.

"Miley?"Lily questioned.

"I really need to practice lines, and now that my chest is hurt, I need to make sure I can at least still sing, would you please run this through with me?"Miley asked, putting on as much of a serious face that she could muster, and she saw the color drain from Lily's face.

"Miles, I-"

"You're mom said you were getting really good at singing, so good she got rid of her earplugs,"Miley smiled as pink seemed to flush back into Lily's cheeks. "I'd love to hear you sing-"

"You have heard me sing, the whole school did, or do you not remember?"Lily asked, darkly. Recalling the time where Miley had led Lily to believe she sung well, and then embarrassed her in front of the school when Lily had bet Amber in beating her socks off in a karaeoke contest, Lily of course, had found out and then sung anyway, having fun, but she'd never fully gotten over the embarrassment or distrust from Miley for making her believe she was good at something. But Lily knew better now.

"That was freshman year, Lils, c'mo, it wont be that bad, your Mom-"

"My mom would think that anyone can sing better than her, that doesnt mean I can!"Lily snapped, frustrated and stomped back over to the bed, her eyes locked on the frozen screen of the movie.

"Lily, I just asked you as a favor, you dont have to be upset, besides, its just you and me here, you know I wont judge you-"

"It doesn't matter, Miles, I'm not singing, I _cant_,"Lily's voice hardened, she refused to look at Miley, who sighed and turned back to the lyrics and, now hurt that she'd upset Lily once again, played the solo along the keys and hummed under her breath.

"_Suddenly the world_

_seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with_

_such a perfect grace..._"she sung, gently. She didn't have to turn or stop to know that Lily was listening to her, intently, she could almost sense the hesitation in her best friend.

_Tell me the truth, Lily, please... just tell me why- why did you have to fake being some guy just to play Christian? There were several other roles..._

_**Maybe she did it to be close to you..**_

_Dont be silly, Lily knows she could always come to me-_

_**Yeah, you were just so warm and welcoming to her when you slapped her across the face...**_

_Just can it, would you?_

"_Come what may.._

_Come what may.._

_I will love you_

_until my dying day.._"Miley sang softly. Playing the keys to the beautiful melody she'd fallen in love with as a child when she first saw the movie.

_I trust you with my secret as Hannah, I trust you with my life... please, return that favor to me.._

_**Trust her with your heart..**_

_I do.. wait, do I-? _

Miley didn't have to think twice as she suddenly heard Lily's soft voice.

"_Listen to my heart_

_can you hear it sing_

_telling me to give you_

_everything?_"the silky voice no doubt belonged to Lyle, but Lily must have just given up on trying to hide this fact from Miley, as she sung Christian's lines. Miley paused on the keys and then gently started up on the last verse.

"_There's no moutain too high_

_No river too wide,_"Miley sang with a smile and allowed Lily to continue.

"_**Sing out this song and**_

_**I'll be there by your side,**_"Lily sang, her voice husky, Lyle's true nature unmasked.

"_Storm clouds may gather and_

_stars may collide,_

_But I love you,_"Miley continued.

"I love you,"Lily whispered. Her voice no longer that of Lyle's deep, rich tone, but all Lily, unconditional, pure and honest. Miley stiffened, her fingers stuck on the keys at the admission she'd just heard. For a single moment, time stopped and the entire room just seemed to fade between the two best friends, Lily staring at Miley's back as Miley's wide eyes stared down at her hands, frozen along the keys, it seemed as if the air stilled and neither could breathe in the thick tension of the atmosphere. Lily's gut clenched tightly in fear at how she'd just let that slip and Miley's heart was hammering so loudly that she was certain Lily could hear it in the quiet of the room.

_She loves me._

Miley replayed the words in her head again and again, making sure that she'd heard right, until she heard a faint rustle and the silence was disturbed as she turned to see Lily packing her night bag up. She opened her mouth to protest, but found that no speech could make it past her vocal chords, so her mouth snapped shut, and she just watched as Lily stiffly moved around, gathering her things and plucked the movie from her DVD player, not saying a word, and not daring to look at Miley. Miley fought to control herself and find words to stop her, anything she could to just stall Lily from leaving, but nothing came to mind.

_What can I say? Lily and I are both two seperate human beings, she and I have drifted and this was the final chord holding us together that I just snapped._

_**It's not too late! Tell her you love her! Say it!**_

_I-I cant.._

_**Fool! Tell her! Before she goes and you dont get another chance!**_

"Lily-"Miley croaked, her voice cracked as Lily's hand found the handle of her door and Lily's body stopped, from the way her shoulders tensed and how Lily didn't dare look back, Miley could sense that Lily was close to tears. "Lily, stay,"Miley whispered, her voice weak, she wanted to stand and go to her, but she was sure that if she tried, her knees would buckle, like some stupid cliche and she'd never make it by the time Lily bolted. "_Please_,"she gasped, softly. Unbeknownst to herself, tears had formed in her liquid turquoise eyes and begun to fall down her cheeks. Still, Lily did not move.

"Lily,"Miley hated how desperate she sounded.

"I cant-"Lily's voice was cold, hurt. "I cant, Miley,"the beautiful voice cracked, and before Miley could question her, Lily was out the door and most likely.. out of her life...

* * *

**AN: **Tada! w00t! Okay so another chapter down, and now secrets are revealed, like I said, this chapter was a really tough one for me to write, so any feedback you guys have would be greatly appreciated! FEED THE BARD!


	10. Let The Show Begin!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Mucho thanks to my wonderful beta FaithIsMyHero, and to all of you who have been reviewing! You guys rock my world! Here's chapter 10!

--x--

**10.**

Miley's life had suddenly gone from being slightly fixed, to completely spiralled out of control, it was now Wednesday and nobody, not even Oliver and Joanie had heard hide nor hair of Lily, and Lyle had not shown up to rehearsals, leaving Miley to be placed with Jake as an alternative Christian and a sophomore boy named Michael was taking over as Jake's role of Duke. Miley sighed as Jake tried for the fifth time to get the right dance number during the Elephent Love Song Medley Scene, correct, and knew that by the time she got home, her feet would have grown two extra shoe sizes if he kept stepping on her toes.

"_You can tell everybody,_

_that this is your- OOF!_"Jake tripped over Miley's foot, sending them both tumbling from the Elephant staircase onto the cold stage floor. Miley yelped in pain as she caught Jake's fall and felt the wind knocked out of her, Oliver and Joanie were the first to the scene to help them up, moreso Miley than Jake, who was being cradled by many of the girls on set.

"Jakey! Are you okay?!"came one girls voice, Miley felt disoriented as Joanie and Oliver both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up.

"Miles, you alright?"Oliver asked, concerned.

"Enough!"Ms. Ryland came to the stage and looked unpleasantly disturbed. "Ladies, either help Mr. Ryan up or go back to your jobs, _now_, Oken, Palumbo, you as well!"

Everyone scrambled and left Jake and Miley to get up, Oliver sent Miley a sympathetic look as he and Joanie continued to rehearse the Tango scene.

"Mr. Ryan, I am certain that as an actor, you have many accomplishments, but I must say that dancing is certainly not one of them!"Ms. Ryland snipped. Jake, severely offended at this remark, opened his loud mouth, but was silenced effectively by a glare from the Drama teacher.

"Stewart, you are just as much to blame-"

"What?!"Miley yelped, angered that she should be at fault for Ryan's lack of coordination. _She_ was the one that just nearly broke her neck saving his sorry butt!

"Stewart, Ryan, we have one more week left before the show opens! _One_!"Ms. Ryland held out her index finger to make a point. "I suggest strongly that the two of you work together day and night on the dance numbers, especially you Mr. Ryan, you have to have these things nailed down, or else I will have to cut you from the show, and I have simply no more stand-ins for Christian available, so this show is counting on the two of you being able to pull this off!"Ms. Ryland's nostrils flared and Miley felt her face burn with resentment,"And Stewart, you should be more aware of this, as your graduation depends on this play! Back to work!"Ms. Ryland snapped and then went to check on the costume fittings.

"From the top, Tonya,"Jake sighed, and took Miley's hand, but as he began singing and trying to twirl Miley around the stage, her mind was elsewhere.

Where was Lily? Was she alright? Would she even try and come back to rehearsals and save Miley from this torture that was Jake trying to be her love interest in the play that would most likely be the reason she didn't graduate in less than two months? Lily's birthday was tommorow, and Ms. Truscott had invited Miley and Robbie Ray to attend the small gathering, Oliver and Joanie would be going, as would a few other friends of Lily's from the skate park and school, Miley had not even thought to get Lily a gift, whereas Robbie had gotten a card from the two of them, Miley couldn't concentrate at all, and found herself tripping over Jake at least five more times before rehearsals were over.

--x--

Saturday came, along with Lily's eighteenth birthday and Miley arrived around noon with her father as the festivities started, Lily was at work and arrived about an hour later after everyone had gotten there, and Miley couldn't help but feel still upset as everyone, including herself, jumped at Lily shouting "SURPRISE!" when she came to the living room. Lily was stunned, but not too surprised to see that her mother had thrown her a party, and smiled and accepted hugs and gifts from everyone before she noticed Miley and her face fell, Lily excused herself to go change into some comfortable clothes and as Heather brought out the cake to start lighting it, Miley slipped past the rest of the party-goers and headed upstairs to Lily's room, knowing exactly where it was, for she had been there many times before.

Miley noticed the door was ajar and she peeked in to see that Lily had discarded her work shirt for a blue and gray striped polo shirt that was buttoned down to reveal quite a bit of Lily's creamy flesh near her bosom. Lily was absentmindedly pulling her hair down from its ponytail and brushing her fingers through it when Miley entered, without knocking, Lily immediately stiffened, as if knowing Miley was there, and turned to face her, her face blank, but her eyes conveying the deepest emotions that practically made Miley drown in regret when she saw the mixture of pain, hurt, hope and unconditional love in those beautiful green eyes. Miley said nothing as she just moved forward, ignoring that Lily's body stiffened more as she got closer and Miley held out a brown envelope to Lily, who looked down at it, confused and Miley waited for her to take it.

"Happy Birthday,"Miley whispered. Lily blinked, confused, but slit the top of the envelope open and pulled out a journal, her eyes glanced over it and her eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

"What-?"Lily asked, looking at the simple black and white journal, opening it, she saw Miley's nifty handwriting and looked up at Miley, baffled.

"It's my journal.. I- I didn't know what to get you, but- I think that this journal is the best gift I could possibly offer, it will explain everything that I've held back, everything I hold dear, and everything I've been dying to say to you now for years, but never had the courage to face,"Miley whispered, looking down at the journal, Lily continued to stare at her. "I know you probably dont understand right now, and its not exactly something that is an ideal gift for your eighteenth birthday, but, I want you to have this, more than anything, I want you to know that I love you,"Miley saw Lily's eyes turn into saucers at this admission. While Miley had the guts, she leaned forward and brushed her lips to the corner of Lily's mouth, Lily froze, unable to move as Miley pulled away and whispered,"I always will."

With that, Miley left the room, and after excusing herself from Ms. Truscott, she left the house, feigning illness, hoping that Lily could somehow forgive her.

--x--

The party had cleared, Lily smiled after everyone was gone, thankful for all the gifts, the camera from Oliver had been extremely nice, and the scrapbook from Joanie, her mother and Robbie gave her money to help save for her college funds, she got a new skateboard from Matt and her father sent her his old telecaster, with new strings and everything, her brother had sent the amplifier, she couldn't wait to try and play it, she wasn't great at guitar, but Miley had taught her many lessons, and she'd been practicing, just like with the singing. _Miley_,

The thought of her beautiful best friend, suddenly brought a shiver up Lily's spine and as she reached her bedroom, she picked up the journal that she'd kept from Miley earlier, up in her room where no one else could see. She'd denied any gifts from Miley when asked by Oliver or Robbie Ray, but had blown it off as no big deal. But as she opened the journal, Miley's words replayed in her head...

_"I want you to have this, more than anything, I want you to know that I love you- I always will..."_

Lily pressed her fingers to the corner of her mouth where several hours before, Miley's mouth had been and Lily had stood there, aloof and frozen like some idiot, just completely blank on what to do.

_Why would she want me to have a diary?_

_**To read it, doy!**_

_Obviously... but- couldn't she just tell me?_

As she looked the contents of the journal over, she noticed there were several entries and she was grateful that it was Saturday and she had no work to do and she was off tommorow, so she could catch up.

_I suppose I owe Miley this much..._ And she began to read...

--x--

"Lily?"Heather asked as she came upstairs early the next morning, she noticed that Lily had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday, lying on top of the covers in her bed, her glasses askew and a composition journal lying open in her lap, Lily's head tilted to the side, she must've fallen asleep reading it. Curious, Heather picked up the journal from her daughters lap and wondered where she'd gotten it, homework maybe? But as she read, she realized this wasn't a journal, but a diary--

_Lily,_

_Words could never express the depth of my emotion, for everything I need to convey_

_to you.. You are my everything, and with the closing of this journal, you've reached _

_the point where you know all my deepest secrets, even ones that I havent shared_

_with even my father. Until this point, I wasnt certain if I'd even give you this journal._

_But I know now that if anybody should have it, it should be you, my dearest, most_

_loyal friend, and the owner of my heart. Words are all I have and I hope that this_

_is enough to prove that I'm truly sorry for every wrong I've bestowed to you._

_'On the day I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to, open mine_

_On the days I can't see you smile_

_We'll I'd rather sit, wait the while._

_For the days I know you'll be near _

_Cause a day without you, just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice, _

_I'm left without a choice_

_Plus I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliché._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

God damn your beautiful to me

_Your everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, ohh_

I can't find the words to explain

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me, sometimes we fight_

_Oh I stutter my words I say never mind_

_Cause even when you just walk by _

_Well I look around, to seem occupied _

_Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

Cause I get weak in the knees,

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliché._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

God damn you beautiful to me, Ohh

_Your everything, yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohh._

_Yes to me, Ohh_

Yeah you're beautiful…

_Yeah you're beautiful…_

_God damn your beautiful, _

_To me_

_To me…'_

_I love you Lily, always._

_Miley._

Heather gaped as she saw the name signed below. _Miley? Miley Stewart loves my little Lily?_ Of course, Heather had known for a long time now that her daughter had been in love with the southern pop-star, and at first, it had bothered her, mostly because she was more concerned for Lily's persona and well-being than her sexuality, but now, it came as a shock to learn that Miley loved her daughter back. Heather looked at her daughter, who was sound asleep, probably having stayed up reading this all night.

_Is this why Miley left yesterday? Oh, my sweetie..._ Heather brushed back a few bangs from her daughters forehead and pressed a soft, chaste kiss there, before returning the journal back onto the bedside table, and pulling her daughters glasses off, she managed to tuck Lily in, Lily had always been a heavy sleeper, so she needn't worry about her waking up as she turned off the lamp and closed the door to her bedroom. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, silently sending up a small prayer to whomever was listening. _Let her find love, let her be happy, please..._ Heather wished.

--x--

"Miles!"Miley sighed. Oliver was running to catch upto her in the halls.

"Hey, Oliver,"Miley gave a small smile as she headed to lunch.

"Hows dance lessons with Jake going?"Oliver asked. Miley glowered at him, noticing his brief smirk but then it turned into a serious frown.

"Terrible, as usual, at least he's somewhat manageable though,"Miley said as she got into line to grab drink and some fruit.

"That stinks, so I s'pose you havent heard anything from this Lyle character eh?"Oliver asked. Miley shook her head. She'd never bothered telling Oliver that she knew Lyle wasn't real, and that the truth was that Lyle wouldn't show if Lily didnt want to be in rehearsals.

"Nah, he's long gone, havent seen nor heard from him, besides, we open up Friday night, I just have to grin and bare it with Jake and pray that I can graduate next month,"Miley sighed, paying for her food and then heading over to her table.

"Yeah, well, listen, plans have changed for me, I just wanted you to know, I got a call Sunday night from the Dean of Admissions at John Hopkins,"Miley stared, Oliver looked ready to squeal. "I've been offered a FULL scholarship to the John Hopkins School for Medicine and Health!"he clapped his hands.

"That's great, Oliver! But what about Standford?"he brushed that off.

"Ah, Standford was where my mom wanted me to go, they have a great medical program and whatnot, but John Hopkins is willing to pay my full education, so I'm taking it, plus I have a better shot at getting my PhD in Forensic Medicine, and its in Baltimore which is only about two hours distance from where Joanie's gonna be going to school, so we'll be somewhat close by!"Oliver smiled. Miley was happy for him, she could see how light his eyes were at the news, and she gave him a wide grin to help congradulate him.

"Sounds great, Ollie, I'm happy you and Joanie can be close while you still live your dream out,"Miley sighed. Oliver noticed her drop of demeanor and frowned slightly.

"You know.. Miles- Lily, she told me what happened-"Miley's eyes shot up at him, wide as dinner plates. "About Berkeley and your hesitance-"he clarified, confused. Miley's chest constricted and she let out a heavy sigh in relief.

_Thank God, I wasnt ready to explain about the journal yet._

"Y'know, we will support you one hundred percent, whatever you choose, Miles,"Oliver placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder and Miley felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as he smiled kindly at her. "Just be happy in what you do, promise?" Oliver asked. Miley nodded, sniffling and Oliver leaned over to give her a soft hug and Miley could almost melt into the embrace, almost. She froze as she noticed Lily across the cafeteria, standing near one of the brick pillars, staring over at Miley, her eyes unreadable from this distance, but piercing. A warning bell jolted them all however and Oliver had to rush off to make it to his Chemistry class, leaving Miley with a "goodbye," and "see you at rehearsals."

--x--

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I be so frank to proudly present that rehearsals are now finished,"the entire audience of crew members and cast breathed a heavy sigh of accomplishment and Miley smiled gently. "Now, before you all get up and leave, one last announcement, Friday is our opening act, and we have sold out, the Julliard scholars have front row seats here in the Orchestra setting, and as I've mentioned, one lucky person in our play will be earning the full scholarship to Julliard Academy of the Performing Arts!"

A few hands clapped at this and Ms. Ryland beamed over her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Secondly, I wanted to thank everyone for all your hard work, we've come along way in these past three months to prepare, and I expect each and every one of you will feel just as much pride in yourselves as I do come Friday night, I expect all of you to be here around five-thirty, six at latest, for last minute rehearsals and numbers, before our opening act at eight PM, sharp, the theatre waits for _no_ one,"Ms. Ryland finished, sternly. "That means if you are late, you will be replaced, and will not be replaced! If any of you still think you will have problems with your song numbers, you may see either myself or Tonya for further inquiry before Friday, and thats a wrap, folks, have a lovely day, and I'll see you all Opening Night!"Ms. Ryland dismissed. Miley waited for the crowd to disperse, Oliver and Joanie sent her waves of goodbyes as they had to head off for work and Miley headed over to Ms. Ryland near the stage who was talking openly with Tonya, the composer, about the musical numbers.

"Stewart, I'd have thought you'd want to be long gone from here after todays rehearsal,"Ms. Ryland stated, with a knowing grin. Miley tried to return it but failed miserably.

"Ms. Ryland, if I may, I wanted to discuss something with you about Julliard?"Miley noticed the intrigued look fall upon Ms. Ryland's features. The drama teacher smiled,

"You have my attention, Miss Stewart-"

--x--

Friday was here, and it was less than a half an hour before opening act, Miley's father was in the audience, along with , who'd agreed to come watch Miley perform, and record it on her camera so they could send a copy to Jackson, who couldnt be there. Miley looked out of the corner of the curtains and saw the seats slowly filling, she also noticed the two chairs that had been reserved for the Julliard scouts were now occupied by a gentleman with oil slick black hair and thin glasses and a woman with long blonde hair that looked as if it had been freeze-dried to stay perfectly straight and immobile. Miley sighed. _If I dont get this right, at least let me graduate, please..._Miley prayed.

"Stewart,"Ms. Ryland found her. Miley jumped. "Are you prepared for your opening act on the swing?"Miley gulped, until now she'd forgotten and she looked up to see two freshman working on the lever that would lower it for her, she looked back to Ms. Ryland who looked almost sympathetic but hopeful, Miley nodded mutely, unable to find her voice, for fear she'd vomit in anxiousness. It wasnt the crowd that she feared, for she'd been on stage in front of millions of viewers before, but the thought of the swing, and falling off, was terrifying. "Good, now, I need you- _Mr. Corelli_!"Ms. Ryland snapped and headed over to the bumbling teacher who was goofing off with some props further backstage. Miley sighed, thankful to be left alone.

"Miley!"Miley groaned. Jake appeared, clad in his tux to play the opening act of Christian, holding a top hat between his gloved fingers. His smile fake as he waved to some of the girls who were getting dressed as the Diamond Dog showgirls, his smile fell when his eyes met Miley's. "Screw up this scholarship opportunity for me, and you'll wish you never messed with Jake Ryan,"he warned, darkly. Miley glared.

"The only one you need to worry about tonight, _Leslie_, is your two left feet, got that?"Miley snipped, Jake's face fell further at the mention of his actual name being brought up, he turned on his heel and shuffled away. She rolled her eyes.

"Let this just go by fast, please,"she whispered.

"Talking to yourself already, Stewart?"Joanie cracked as she and Oliver approached, Oliver was wearing a bit of makeup to make him look more like his character, the Narcoleptic Argentenian, and Joanie had her hair pulled up tight into a bowler cap and a fake moustache on, her clothing had lots of padding to help her look more like a male doctor than her curved female side.

"Nice moustache,"Miley smirked. Joanie stuck out her tongue.

"Here's your hat,"Oliver gave Miley her top hat to help complete the silver dress uniform she was currently wearing, Miley felt extremely exposed by the flawless legs and cleavage that was available to the eyes from this costume. "You ready?"he grinned. Miley nodded, sighing. "You're gonna be just fine-"

"D'you know if Lily's here?"Miley asked, hopeful, she hadn't seen or heard much from Lily except in Trig class, and Oliver and Joanie shook their heads simultaneously. Miley frowned.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention-_"Ms. Ryland's voice came over the speakers.

"That's our cue, see you after the first act!"Oliver smiled and gave Miley a pat on the shoulder, Joanie and him walked off, arm in arm, looking awful strange with Joanie's doctor getup but Miley ignored that as she fought to calm herself down, like she did before her Hannah gigs.

"Once you get past the swing, everything else will be easy,"Miley reminded herself, quietly. The audience cheered loudly and Miley saw the lights dim and the curtains began to open.

"_Showtime,_"she muttered.

* * *

**AN:** Let the show begin! What will happen? Who knows... review and find out soon! PS- the song does not belong to me... its copyrighted by Chester See, and its called "God Damn You're Beautiful" highly reccomended download if you love a smooth piano tune :)


	11. Everything's Not As It Seems

Disclaimer still stands!!

**A/N:** Well folks, here it is, chapter 11, and hopefully the last chapter to this never-ending story! Enjoy and remember to FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

**11.**

Surprisingly enough, Miley was completely in control of herself when she began to lower for the Diamond Dogs act, and as she sang, her world spun, but it was all with the natural accordance of the swing spinning around the stage, she dipped along the swing, lowering herself into the audience and managing to grasp a red rose from one of the extras who'd held it up for her, it was fake, of course, but added to the scenery as she sung along with the rest of the cast.

"_But Square-cut or pear-shaped_

_these rocks dont lose their shape!_

_Diamonds are a girls best friend!_"

The first act came and went, Miley did surprisingly well, even when Jake nearly flawed during the dance of Elephant Love Medley, but they made it through, unhindered, despite the shudder that went down her spine when she had to kiss him, she washed her mouth out as soon as she was backstage and as the second act came, the incident occured.

"_Why does my heart cry?_"Jake sang as he and Oliver danced along the stage with several other female dancers who were silent, doing the Tango.

"_ROXANNE!_"Oliver answered in a loud song voice.

"_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me_

_But just dont deceive me!_

_..And please believe me when_

_I say_

_I LOVE YOU!_"

A wrong turn, and the sickening crack of Jake's ankle could be heard as he collapsed on the stage. The crowd went silent as the other dancers tried to make it look as an act while Oliver danced, continuing to sing the song, solo and two dancers helped escort Jake off stage as he tried to not scream in agony.

"What happened?!"Ms. Ryland asked, alarmed as she fought her way though the crowd of backstage ongoers who were helping Jake sit and placing ice on his ankle and gently pulling off his shoe. Miley stared, dumbfounded at the star who was in pain and had tears streaming down his face, this could not be good.

"I think- my ankle- it hurts!"Jake grit his teeth in alarm and hissed as a freshman accidentally twisted his ankle while trying to loosen the shoe.

"This cant be happening, you're the star of this show performance, Mr. Ryan, we have no further standby's!"Ms. Ryland looked at Miley and then at the other boys who were giving her looks that clearly read "_dont-look-at-me._"

"I'm here,"Miley froze at the sound of that voice. Everyone there turned to see none other than Lyle standing there, in a pair of jeans, sketchers and a long sleeve black shirt, his black hair ruffled, and his face serious, Miley felt her heart stop as she saw him, knowing immediately who Lyle was beneath the disguise, but not saying anything.

"Mr. T!"Ms. Ryland snapped. "As much as I'd love to be sarcastic to welcome you back with open arms, I'm afraid this show MUST go on and we still have several numbers left, are you in any way familiar with this play? Or shall I just close this night now and save us the embarrassment?"Ms. Ryland asked him. Miley noticed Lyle/Lily's eyes flicker to Miley and nodded.

"I know this play inside and out , I know I'm not the one you want to put out there, since I havent been to rehearsals a lot, but I promise I wont fail you,"Lyle/Lily spoke more to Miley than to anyone else. Ms. Ryland sighed.

"Alright, then, well, ladies, gentlemen, lets get this back on track, Mr. Jones, escort Mr. Ryan elsewhere to help his ankle heal, call the nurses office, extension two-oh-four, and have her come look at it, Mr. T, please go change into your costume for the final act, and then get escorted out to the back of the auditorium and be prepared to be GREAT,"Ms. Ryland snapped. "Stewart, are you able to deal with this change?"

Miley nodded mutely.

"Lets get this show on the road, then! Chop! Chop!"Ms. Ryland bustled about whilst on stage, a small performance was being put on by Mr. Corelli and Jake's stand in as the Duke, for "Like A Virgin,"Miley went and got dressed for the final act, she sighed, she had so many questions for Lyle/Lily, but it would have to wait.

--x--

"I have paid my whore!"Lyle shouted, as Christian, to the audience as he threw down several fake dollars at Miley's crouched form on the stage floor, Miley had fake tears streaming down her face, courtesy of sniffing a lot of onions from Sarah, backstage, right before she went on, she was still trying to clear her airways enough to sing as Lyle began walking off stage and into the audience, between the rows. She began her line, loud and clear,

"_Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more _

_and more._"She sighed, sniffling, trying to clear her voice, she coughed. Seeing Lyle in the crowd, stopped, Lyle hadn't turned back and Miley realized that this song was more than just words from Satine to Christian, but to them, as Miley and Lily.

"_Listen to my heart,_

_Cant you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and forgive_

_EVERYTHING!_"she practically hollared over the audience, who were silent as mice, watching this love story come to life. Miley's voice softened as Lyle/Lily's green eyes turned and met her tear-filled ones.

_Come back to me, Lily, I love you..._

"_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the End. Of. Time._" Her voice died as she whisper-sang the last verse, not to Christian, but to Lily. Who responded, without music, with her own words, her rich voice filling the entire theatre hall.

"_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**I will love you!**_" Miley smiled, tearfully as Lily/Lyle walked forth as Christian, smiling, tears filling her green eyes.

"_I will love you,_"Miley sang.

"_**Until my dying day!**_"Lily's voice erupted with music from the piano and orchestra as the rest of the cast joined them in the finale of the play/act.

Miley watched as the scene unfold, as Lily/Lyle hopped back onstage and pulled Miley into her arms, and they sang together, until "the Duke" went ballistic and tried to kill "Christian," and Miley found herself having a fake fit of seizure, she remembered the fake blood pallet and pretended to cough, meanwhile, using her hand to slip the pallet into her mouth, bite and release a trickle of fake blood, as she pretended to collapse into "Christian"'s arms.

"Tell our story, Christian, tell it to the world, for me, for us,"Miley spoke gently to Lyle, as she closed her eyes and pretended to die while the rest of the cast sang the final verse to "Come What May," Christian cried out for his lost love, and the curtains were closed. Miley smiled as she awoke in Lyle's arms, he smiled. Helping her up, Miley noticed that Lyle didn't immediately drop her hand once she was up.

--x--

"Well done everybody!"Ms. Ryland applauded everyone as they went backstage before the final bow,"Mr. T, astounding performance, especially for a last minute call,"she pointed out to Lyle, who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Did what I had to do,"he smiled, turning to Miley. Ms. Ryland went back out to address the audience.

"Lyle, I-"Miley began.

"Miles!"Oliver called out, cheerful, holding Sarah's hand, they both hugged her. "That was awesome! You too, dude,"he motioned to Lyle.

"Thanks,"Lyle smiled.

"Listen, Lyle-"Miley tried again, but this time, got interrupted by a brand new voice.

"Miley!"Miley's eyes rounded, as Lily came up with her mom and Robbie, smiling at the four of them.

Miley felt the color drain from her features, she looked at Lyle and dropped his hand, Lyle, confused by this action, stared at her quizzically, raising a tan eyebrow.

"You were great, bud!"Robbie smiled at his daughter. "You're a sinch for that scholarship!"

"Miley, listen, I wanted to-"Lily began but was silenced when they noticed the pale-faced actress.

"Lily- but.. but- how?"she looked at Lyle. "You- Lily- I dont.."she looked between them, astounded at how alike both Lyle and Lily looked, only seperated by the color of their hair, and now Miley noticed, the heighth, Lyle was just about an inch taller than Lily, even though she wore heels.

"Miles? Whoa...."Oliver seemed to notice the confusion. Miley felt her stomach drop- Lyle _wasn't_ Lily! Lily wasn't Lyle... but their VOICES!

"Miley.. c'mon we have to go take our final bow!"Oliver's hand tugged her out toward the open stage where Miley was blindsighted by the lights flashing directly onto her and the main cast, she tried to ignore the strange looks Lily, Heather and Robbie shot after her, and the even more imploring look that asked her what was going on as they took their bow and Ms. Ryland introduced them...

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, our Seaview High Seniors!_"the audience applauded.

"_Mr. Rico Sanchez,_"Rico stood forth, still the shortest of the bunch,"_Baylor University, Texas, Basketball!_" Several cheers erupted. Miley was slightly confused on how a shortstop like Rico had ever gotten a basketball scholarship, even though he'd grown several feet over the past four years.

"_Ms. Sarah Freidman, Oxford University, Biochemistry and Pre-Law,_"Sarah blushed and did a small curtsy as the applause continued.

"_Mr. Oliver Oken, John Hopkins University, Baltimore, Forensic Medicine,_"Oliver held up both hands with thumbs up and smiled as the cheers roared.

"_Ms. Joanie Palumbo, Princeton University, New Jersey, Veterinary Medicine,_"Oliver held Joanie's hand as she smiled, blushing bright red and kissed her cheek comfortingly as she waved and the crowd boomed.

"_Mr. Lyle T.. uhm-_"Ms. Ryland paused as Lyle stood forward and spoke up,

"Lyle Teague, New York University, Computer Science and Technology,"the audience applauded his decision and Miley could still only stare at him stupidly as he winked at her and waved back to the crowd.

"_And of course, our very own, Ms. Miley Stewart, the lead role as Satine in our production and the winning recipitent of the Julliard Academy Scholarship!_"the crowd roared. Miley's attention was shot from the issue of Lyle and Lily for the moment as she heard the announcement.

She won?

She won!

_I'm going to Julliard.... _Ms. Ryland smiled at Miley, though something in her eyes made her feel as though she'd let Miley down somehow, and with that look, the burden upon Miley's shoulders grew, and she felt that she'd let herself down as well.

_**--GRADUATION DAY--**_

"It gives me great pleasure to all of you, to announce this years graduating class, Seaview High Seniors, class of 2008!"Principal Krupps announced over the roar of applause as deep saphire and white caps flew into the air of the open football field.

"Miley!"Robbie called out, Miley looked over at her dad, with a half-smile pasted on as a camera flashed. Jackson gave her a large hug.

"Congrats on making it to the real world, sis, it sucks even more than High school!"he joked. Miley elbowed him with a small laugh.

"Miles, aint ya gonna go wish the best to Lily and Oliver?"Robbie asked, noticing Heather and Mrs. Oken snapping photos of Oliver, Joanie and Lily from afar. Miley looked over at Lily and felt tears cloud her eyes. Less than a month had passed since her grande mistake of learning that there was no relation between her and Lyle, leaving Miley more confused than ever about how she really felt. Thus, she spent the last few weeks, putting in her entrance exams and filing paperwork to Julliard, she'd be leaving in less than a week to start her early freshman programs.

"Nah, they have parties to tend to, I have to go pack-"Miley sighed, not looking her father in the eye. He frowned.

"Miles, its your graduation, this only happens once.. well, you might have another here in a couple years, but- tonight is about you, no work, just fun,"Jackson stated.

"Your brother's right, Miley.. for once,"Robbie prodded.

"Ye- Hey!"Jackson snapped. Miley chuckled. Looking back at Lily, she almost laughed as she noticed both Joanie and Lily lift Oliver up and let him lounge in their arms as more flashes went off. Shaking her head at what could have been, she just couldn't face Lily... her heart already bled too much from the pain of losing Lyle and Lily... even more, that she just didn't know what to feel.. what was love, anyway?

"Miley!"came the familiar, rich voice. Lyle was running toward her with his cap almost falling off of his head. Miley smiled, weakly.

"Hey Lyle,"she acknowleged.

"Listen, my parents are throwing a large bash tonight, you wanna come? I know you're getting ready to leave and all- but hey, we'll be pretty close, I figure maybe we could stay in touch while we go to school out in the Big Apple,"Lyle gave her a lopsided smile, that suddenly couldn't make her heart leap in her chest anymore.

"I'll see, my dad is planning something as well, my family has come out from Tennessee, so I cant promise anything,"Lyle nodded in understanding before leaning in to kiss Miley's cheek, surprising her.

"Whatever you need, take your time, if I dont see you, it wont hurt me, but I meant what I said.. about staying in touch,"he pressed a note into her palm, his phone number. "Congrats on graduation!"he called out as he ran back to his family, smiling.

"Was that that Lyle guy?"Jackson asked Miley as she caught back up with him and her dad.

"Yeah,"she replied.

"You two dating?"

"Nope."

"You like him?"

"Nope."

"You wanna have a eee-doggie eating contest with me and Uncle Earl?"

"Nope."

"Your hair's on fire."

"No it isn't."

"Just checkin to see you're still with me,"Jackson slung an arm around Miley's shoulders, and the siblings smiled as they made their way to the car. Miley looked back at the center of the field, littered with blue and white chairs and banners and some left behind caps, and sighed.

_What could have been... is done and gone..._

_Come what may..._ Miley looked back to the note in her palm and gave a small smile, pocketing it with a purpose.

**Finis??**

* * *

**AN:** Hey, I did say LILEY .... Lyle - Miley = Liley? lol... *dodges pitchforks* ACK!!! Review?? And I may just bring in an ALTERNATE ENDING!!! :) make em good xD *gets hit square in the face with llama* HEY! RESPECT THE LLAMAS! and to answer a couple reviewers... haha, i never TRULY had lily tell miley she was lyle! ;)


	12. Ultimately

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Seeing how I upset a lot of people with my version of a prank ending to the story.. and that a lot of people quote "lost respect for me" unquote.. here is the TRUE final chapter. forgive me for being an arse

--x--

**11.**

Surprisingly enough, Miley was completely in control of herself when she began to lower for the Diamond Dogs act, and as she sang, her world spun, but it was all with the natural accordance of the swing spinning around the stage, she dipped along the swing, lowering herself into the audience and managing to grasp a red rose from one of the extras who'd held it up for her, it was fake, of course, but added to the scenery as she sung along with the rest of the cast.

"_But Square-cut or pear-shaped_

_these rocks dont lose their shape!_

_Diamonds are a girls best friend!_"

The first act came and went, Miley did surprisingly well, even when Jake nearly flawed during the dance of Elephant Love Medley, but they made it through, unhindered, despite the shudder that went down her spine when she had to kiss him, she washed her mouth out as soon as she was backstage and as the second act came, the incident occured.

"_Why does my heart cry?_"Jake sang as he and Oliver danced along the stage with several other female dancers who were silent, doing the Tango.

"_ROXANNE!_"Oliver answered in a loud song voice.

"_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me_

_But just dont deceive me!_

_..And please believe me when_

_I say_

_I LOVE YOU!_"

A wrong turn, and the sickening crack of Jake's ankle could be heard as he collapsed on the stage. The crowd went silent as the other dancers tried to make it look as an act while Oliver danced, continuing to sing the song, solo and two dancers helped escort Jake off stage as he tried to not scream in agony.

"What happened?!"Ms. Ryland asked, alarmed as she fought her way though the crowd of backstage ongoers who were helping Jake sit and placing ice on his ankle and gently pulling off his shoe. Miley stared, dumbfounded at the star who was in pain and had tears streaming down his face, this could not be good.

"I think- my ankle- it hurts!"Jake grit his teeth in alarm and hissed as a freshman accidentally twisted his ankle while trying to loosen the shoe.

"This cant be happening, you're the star of this show performance, Mr. Ryan, we have no further standby's!"Ms. Ryland looked at Miley and then at the other boys who were giving her looks that clearly read "_dont-look-at-me._"

"I'm here,"Miley froze at the sound of that voice. Everyone there turned to see none other than Lyle standing there, in a pair of jeans, sketchers and a long sleeve black shirt, his black hair ruffled, and his face serious, Miley felt her heart stop as she saw him, knowing immediately who Lyle was beneath the disguise, but not saying anything.

"Mr. T!"Ms. Ryland snapped. "As much as I'd love to be sarcastic to welcome you back with open arms, I'm afraid this show MUST go on and we still have several numbers left, are you in any way familiar with this play? Or shall I just close this night now and save us the embarrassment?"Ms. Ryland asked him. Miley noticed Lyle/Lily's eyes flicker to Miley and nodded.

"I know this play inside and out , I know I'm not the one you want to put out there, since I havent been to rehearsals a lot, but I promise I wont fail you,"Lyle/Lily spoke more to Miley than to anyone else. Ms. Ryland sighed.

"Alright, then, well, ladies, gentlemen, lets get this back on track, Mr. Jones, escort Mr. Ryan elsewhere to help his ankle heal, call the nurses office, extension two-oh-four, and have her come look at it, Mr. T, please go change into your costume for the final act, and then get escorted out to the back of the auditorium and be prepared to be GREAT,"Ms. Ryland snapped. "Stewart, are you able to deal with this change?"

Miley nodded mutely.

"Lets get this show on the road, then! Chop! Chop!"Ms. Ryland bustled about whilst on stage, a small performance was being put on by Mr. Corelli and Jake's stand in as the Duke, for "Like A Virgin,"Miley went and got dressed for the final act, she sighed, she had so many questions for Lyle/Lily, but it would have to wait.

--x--

"I have paid my whore!"Lyle shouted, as Christian, to the audience as he threw down several fake dollars at Miley's crouched form on the stage floor, Miley had fake tears streaming down her face, courtesy of sniffing a lot of onions from Sarah, backstage, right before she went on, she was still trying to clear her airways enough to sing as Lyle began walking off stage and into the audience, between the rows. She began her line, loud and clear,

"_Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more _

_and more._"She sighed, sniffling, trying to clear her voice, she coughed. Seeing Lyle in the crowd, stopped, Lily/Lyle hadn't turned back and Miley realized that this song was more than just words from Satine to Christian, but to them, as Miley and Lily.

"_Listen to my heart,_

_Cant you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and forgive_

_EVERYTHING!_"she practically hollared over the audience, who were silent as mice, watching this love story come to life. Miley's voice softened as Lyle/Lily's green eyes turned and met her tear-filled ones.

_Come back to me, Lily, I love you..._

"_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the End. Of. Time._" Her voice died as she whisper-sang the last verse, not to Christian, but to Lily. Who responded, without music, with her own words, her rich voice filling the entire theatre hall.

"_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**I will love you!**_" Miley smiled, tearfully as Lily/Lyle walked forth as Christian, smiling, tears filling her green eyes.

"_I will love you,_"Miley sang.

"_**Until my dying day!**_"Lily's voice erupted with music from the piano and orchestra as the rest of the cast joined them in the finale of the play/act.

Miley watched as the scene unfold, as Lily/Lyle hopped back onstage and pulled Miley into her arms, and they sang together, until "the Duke" went ballistic and tried to kill "Christian," and Miley found herself having a fake fit of seizure, she remembered the fake blood pallet and pretended to cough, meanwhile, using her hand to slip the pallet into her mouth, bite and release a trickle of fake blood, as she pretended to collapse into "Christian"'s arms.

"Tell our story, Christian, tell it to the world, for me, for us,"Miley spoke gently to Lily, as she closed her eyes and pretended to die while the rest of the cast sang the final verse to "Come What May," Christian cried out for his lost love, and the curtains were closed. Miley smiled as she awoke in Lily's arms, but noticed the small look of pain on her face, and frowned. Lily helped her up and Miley noticed that Lily didn't immediately drop her hand once she was up.

"You did wonderful out there, tonight, Miles,"Lily's voice was clearly evident as she did not hide it from Miley, and Miley smiled, but tried to speak when cut off by Oliver and Joanie.

"Miles! That was awesome! You guys did great!"Oliver cheered as Ms. Ryland called all the actors on stage for a final bow. Miley looked at Lily/Lyle and Lily's crooked smile looked back at her as they were led to the stage by Oliver and Joanie and the others to perform a final bow as the standing ovation came forth.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Our Moulin Rouge Cast Members!_"Ms. Ryland's voice boomed on the mic over the loud roar of applause. "_Our composer, Ms. Tonya Nelson, and the proud winning recipetent of the Julliard Academy Scholarship!_"Miley's eyes widened as did many others, including Tonya's as this was announced, Tonya's jaw hit the floor as many cheered for her, and Miley couldn't help but feel terribly glad for the girl, who'd worked behind the scenes diligently without asking for anything.

"_And now, our graduating senior class, I'd like to present, Mr. Rico Sanchez,_"Rico stood forth, still the shortest of the bunch,"_Baylor University, Texas, Basketball!_" Several cheers erupted. Miley was slightly confused on how a shortstop like Rico had ever gotten a basketball scholarship, even though he'd grown several feet over the past four years.

"_Ms. Sarah Freidman, Oxford University, Biochemistry and Pre-Law,_"Sarah blushed and did a small curtsy as the applause continued.

"_Mr. Oliver Oken, John Hopkins University, Baltimore, Forensic Medicine,_"Oliver held up both hands with thumbs up and smiled as the cheers roared.

"_Ms. Joanie Palumbo, Princeton University, New Jersey, Veterinary Medicine,_"Oliver held Joanie's hand as she smiled, blushing bright red and kissed her cheek comfortingly as she waved and the crowd boomed.

"_Mr. Lyle T.. uhm-_"Ms. Ryland paused as Lily stood forward and in a daring moment, removed the wig from his head and revealed the long blonde locks of Lily Truscott, the entire audience was shocked, Ms. Ryland, speechless and Miley, somewhat stunned that she'd reveal herself.

"Ms. Lillian Truscott, University of California, Berkeley, Fine Arts and Photojournalism,"Lily stated, the crowd was silent for a moment before the cheering began again and the tension was cut before Lily smiled gently at Miley and Miley allowed her to take her hand and squeeze gently.

"_And of couse, Ms. Miley Stewart, the lead role tonight, who has yet to make a decision-_"Ms. Ryland stated. Miley looked at Ms. Ryland, who looked back with a knowing grin and then at Lily, who was confused, just as Oliver and Joanie and even her father in the audience. She released Lily's hand for a moment to step forward.

"Until tonight, I'd been sure of my life plan for so long, that it made me forget how to really live my own life, thats why as of next September, I, Miley Stewart, will be attending the University of California, Berkeley, studying Literature, Theatre and the Fine Arts,"Miley turned to Lily as she said this, Lily couldn't help but look back at her, completely stunned at this realization, after having read everything in her journal, she knew how this decision had to have been a long time in the making for Miley to give up her mothers dream, and Miley smiled as she took Lily's hand and the crowd roared and Ms. Ryland smiled at all of her students.

--x--

_**--GRADUATION DAY--**_

"It gives me great pleasure to you all, to announce the graduating of this years Seaview High Seniors, class of 2008!"Principal Krupps called out above the roar of applause as deep sapphire and stark white caps flew into the air of the open field.

"Yo, Miles! Lils! Pictures!"Oliver stated, holding up his moms camera, his blew cap askew and his arm around Joanie who was practically fused to Oliver's side, holding their diplomas. Miley smiled and dragged Lily over to Oliver and they all gathered for a group photo taken by Mrs. Oken, Mr. Palumbo, then another from Robbie Ray and then Heather.

A snapshot of Oliver standing behind Joanie, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the crown of her head, his cap askew.

Another shot of the two of them, Joanie kissing Oliver's cheek.

A snapshot of Lily and Oliver with their arms around each other, cheeks pressed together solid, grinning like fools into the camera.

A photo of Miley and Lily kissing both of Oliver's cheeks at once.

A photo of Joanie and Oliver kissing passionately as Oliver dipped Joanie and Joanie had to hold onto her white cap.

Miley and Lily together, big smiles on their faces, holding their diplomas, arms around each other.

Miley kissing Lily's cheek while Lily made a stupid face.

The four of them holding their diplomas, arms wrapped around one another.

Joanie, Miley and Lily holding up Oliver, lounging in their arms.

Miley and Lily kissing, their arms wrapped around one another, tightly, you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them, Miley's hands in Lily's hair and Lily's hand holding up one of Miley's legs and clutching her waist.

"Alright ladies, enough,"Oliver joked. Lily and Miley broke apart gasping for air as their parents all departed and soon Oliver and Joanie promised to stop by Miley's later for the huge party Robbie and Heather were throwing, Jackson was already at the house getting things ready and Robbie agreed to let the girls meet him at the car. Left alone to walk together, Miley and Lily were hand-in-hand when Lily paused. Miley looked back.

"What's up?"Miley asked, gently. Lily smiled, looking back at the stage sitting in the field of their old High School.

"I-"Lily started, but then looked over to Miley's eyes and smiled even brighter, her eyes lighting up.

"What?"Miley giggled.

"I'm just so happy, we've graduated, you're here with me, and we're going to be together, come September we'll have our own place, be studying, its like everything that I thought was wrong before, has fallen back into place, and you with the summer gig for the newspaper,"Lily smiled, jokingly. Miley blushed

"You had to go and edit my damn diary and hand it over to the Head Publisher of the Sun Times!"Miley growled, Lily smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm proud of you, you're writing is fantastic, I think people are looking forward to your little fiction work in their morning papers this summer!"Lily grinned.

"Diary of a Courtesan, how intriguing,"Miley smirked.

"You started it, and I'm proud of you, who knows where we'd be without that diary..."Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, come to think about it, we're practically set for the rest of our lives,"Miley smiled, stepping forward to nuzzle Lily's neck.

"Rest of our lives, I like the sound of that,"Lily smiled.

"Me too, Lils, me too,"Miley looked up and Lily's nose brushed hers as she leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss, sealing their fates together, always.

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** FEED THE BARD!


End file.
